The Hero and the Wolf
by Meerkatgirl13
Summary: Faolan, a girl abused by her brillant scientist parents, was kidnapped and taken to Hyrule. Now changed, she travels with Link to see if they could help with her condition. But, she develops a crush on the hero along the way. Link/OC pairing. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey guys, it's me! I am so sorry for not updating The Forgotten Princess. I have a bad case of writers block on that story and I have severe family/school issues atm. Instead, I've been working on this! I hope you guys like it! I don't own anything except Faolan! _

* * *

I threw my pillow down out of frustration and anger. Falling on my bed, i buried my head into said pillow and sobbed. I couldn't take this abuse anymore! Mom always rants how ungrateful and worthless i am and continues doing drugs and Dad beats me every-time he's drunk.

I screamed into the pillow, making my throat sore. What did I do to deserve this? My screams turned into small sobs as i wished for someone to take me away from this place. If no-one has the cortesy to help, then i might have to commit suicide. I know i sound selfish, but what would you do in my position?

My sobs stopped as i sat up and wiped my tears away. My gaze turned to the alarm clock beside me. It was 11:00 pm, way past my bed-time. Smirking, i got up and turned my light off; at least i could get away from reality for a few hours. Throwing myself into my bed, i turned the radio on and promptly fell asleep listening to Where Do I Belong by Anastasia.

_3rd person PoV_

The young girl, named Faolan, tossed and turned as she had a realistic nightmare. A small moan escaped her lips and she laid still, for now.

A pair of bright red eyes glowed in a shadowy corner of her room. The eyes moved towards her figure, revealing his figure. He had white hair and wore a dark tunic with an equally black cap on his head. Strapped to his back was a dark shield and sword. His ruby red eyes glowed in excitement as the figure picked Faolan up bridal style.

'You're coming with me' he whispered before he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

_A/N I'm sorry it's so short. I hope you guys liked it! Please R&R and tell me if you want me to continue with this story. If you're wondering why i titled the story the way i titled it, you'll see in time. ^_^ I 3 you all! _

_~Meerkatgirl13_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok, ok, you guys win lol. Here's the next chapter. Thank you all who reviewed, i really apprecate the support. And to the people that want me to elaborate the abuse Fao went through, there's some examples in the upcoming chapters. R&R and please enjoy my hard work! ^_^_

* * *

The young girl woke to the sounds of birds. She moaned and opened her eyes, expecting to be in her room. Instead she found herself in a forest. She quickly sat up and looked around her.

'So you're finally up' a voice called from behind her.

She spun around to see a man leaning against a tree, gazing at her with mild intrest.

'Where am I?' Faolan asked frantically.

He laughed and said, 'You are a long way from home, girl.'

She scoffed crossing her arms, 'Home? That word holds no meaning to me.'

His red eyes sparked with intrest. 'Oh, really?', he asked, moving from the tree towards her, 'Care to explain why?'

The girl stood up and stated, 'Why the hell should I tell you?!'

The man approached her slowly with a lustful look in his eyes. She noticed and started backing up.

'Hey, what are you doing?!' she exclamed fearfully as her back touched a tree behind her.

He didn't answer and soon enough he was standing above her. Suddenly, he grabbed her roughly and kissed her.

'Mph!' she struggled, trying to get away from him.

Faolan soon felt his tongue slip inside her mouth, investigating every crevace. She pulled away and forced him off her, running as soon as she could. The man slid out of the shadows in front of her. He grabbed her wrists and forced her to the ground pinning her in place with his waist. He pinned her wrists down with one hand while he fumbled with her jeans with the other. Her emerald green eyes widened as she realized what he was intending to do. The young girl filled her lungs with air and screamed as loudly as she could, her fear-filled voice echoing through the forest and into the lands beyond.

A hand came up and clamped her mouth shut. 'Shut up!' the man hissed.

She soon realised that he let her wrists go. She slapped him as hard as she could, knocking him off her and stunning him. She quickly jumped up and ran again, this time towards the sparcer part of the forest. She burst out of the forest and into a vast green field. She kept running, hearing him hot on her heels. She glanced back and realized he was gaining ground. Changing her course, she doubled back and ran along the tree line. He guessed her plans and soon was getting closer to her running figure.

'YA!' he yelled, jumping and catching hold of something close to her backside.

She yelped in pain and doubled her speed, again wrenching from his grasp. Suddenly she heard the sound of a horse trotting in the distance. How she heard it, she didn't know, but she screamed again as the dark man finally caught up and tackled her.

She heard a distant, 'YAH!', coming from the direction of the horse.

The man apparently didn't notice; he licked his lips and whispered , 'Now, where were we?'

She struggled again as the hoof-beats got louder. She glanced up and saw a man identical to the one trying to rape her, except he had dirty-blonde hair, a green tunic and cap, a shield and sword, and the bluest eyes she has ever seen, riding a beautiful reddish mare. Their eyes met and he saw fear and confusion in her eyes. The green man immedatly drew his sword and jumped off the horse.

The man got off her and drew his sword saying ,'Ahh Link, can't you see i'm a bit...busy...here?'

The green man, Link, glanced at Faolan and replied, 'It seems to me that you are trying to rape her, Dark, judging by her screams.'

The man, apparently Dark, chuckled before whispering, 'How is it that you're always correct?

Dark lunged at Link who blocked the attack. Faolan tried to crawl into the trees before she thudded to the ground, her arms giving out from exhaustion. She flipped herself over and scuttled beside a tree and watched the fight fearfully. Finally Link was declared the winner by spinning in a circle and stabbed Dark in the stomach. Dark slid himself off the blade and grinned.

'This is not over! i'll come back for both of you!' He shouted before disappearing to who knows where.

Link sheathed his sword and approached the scared young girl.

_Faolan's PoV_

The green man, Link, slowly approached me. I squeaked in terror and tried to slide myself deeper into the forest, only to feel a sharp pain near my backside.

'Shh, don't worry, i won't hurt you.' Link soothed, coming nearer every passing second.

Soon he was kneeling next to me. 'Are you alright?' he asked, concerned.

I stared into his bright blue eyes, feeling myself become calmer. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

He smiled gently at me and said, 'That's good. What's your name?'

Feeling myself become shy i stuttered, 'i-i'm F-faolan'.

My cheeks went red after i spoke. His eyes drifted to something on my head.

'Are you from around here?' Link asked.

Shaking my head i replied, 'No, i guess i was kiddnapped by that dude you were fighting against.'

He looked alarmed, 'What are you?'

I was a bit annoyed at that question, 'What do you mean? I'm a human!'

He pointed to my hair and asked, 'Do humans have ears on top of their heads, like an animal?'

I raised an eyebrow and replied, 'No, why?'

He looked confused, 'Then why do you have ears and a tail?'

Reaching up, i searched my hair untill i encountered something warm and fuzzy. Upon further investigation, i realized Link wasn't joking, I did have ears, resembaling a wolf's ears, sitting on top of my head. '_Oh please goddess no' _i thought as i looked towards my backside; sure enough, there was a fluffy slivery, black, blueish tail poking out of my jeans. I resisted the urge to scream as soon as i saw it.

Link saw i was freaking out, 'I can take you to the castle and find a way to turn you back to normal, okay?'

i nodded and gave my tail an experimental twitch. I swished my new tail across the dead leaves, creating a shooshing sound. A grin spread across my features.'_Cool' _I thought, standing up. I also noticed my fingernails were replaced by wolf-like claws. Looking around i saw Link beside that mare i saw him on earlier. Link looked towards me and waved for me to come over. I did, walking cautiously.

When i reached them, Link gestured to the horse and said ,'Faolan, meet Epona, my horse and fathful companion.'

Smiling, i petted the horse on the nose. Link hoisted himself onto the horse and helped me on behind him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, i noticed his ears had gone a bit pink. I smirked and held on tight as Epona reared and took off towards the castle.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and i should warn you now, Theres gonna be some song lyrics in some of the later chapters. I get some of my insperation from some songs i listen to, so i put the lyrics in my fanfics. Also, Fao likes to sing. I don't own anything, except Faolan. ^_^_

~Meerkatgirl13


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N, well, here's chapter three! I hope you guys like it! R&R please! I don't own anything except Faolan!_

* * *

Surprisingly, the mare made good time, despite the extra weight. I let my head lean against Link's warm back and stare at the passing scenery. I felt him stiffen a bit before relaxing again. I have never seen such beautiful fields of green in my lifetime. In my 16 years, I have never seen a more handsome man than Link. Well, i haven't seen much of the world until now. I'm relieved to be away from my parents.

'I'm free.' i whispered, only audible to my ears, even though Link's ears twitched slightly.

Suddenly, my vision became blurry. I took a hand off of Link's waist and touched my face to discover that they were tears. I wiped them away and rewound my arm around his waist, as i was starting to slip.

Glancing back at me he asked ,'You okay?'

I nodded against his back, tightening my grip slightly. My vision went slightly blurry again, but this time i let the tears roll down my face. These tears are tears of happiness; happiness that i was finally out of that hell-hole and i have absolutely no intention to go back.

Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through my body, coming from my left shoulder. My muscles unconsciously tensed up. I'm sure Link felt it. Unwinding my right arm, i gingerly pushed the bloody cloth back to reveal a deep gash in my shoulder. I groaned mentally, it was the gash my dad gave me with a knife not a day before i was kidnapped. No, my dad didn't take me to the hospital, my friend's dad did. During my encounter with Dark, i must of busted the stitches open. The pain meds must of worn off, too.

Noticing that the scenery passed slower, i glanced up to see Link pulling on the reigns to get Epona to stop.

When the horse came to a stop, Link turned around and asked, 'Are you sure you're okay?'

This time i shook my head and showed him my shoulder.

His face turned paler before he said ,'Hold on, I know where we can get some help.'

I nodded and slipped my good arm around his waist again. 'YAH!' Link yelled, digging his heels into the horse to get her going. Suddenly feeling light-headed, i shook my head to try to clear it up. My vision started to go black around the edges. Dimly, i saw a huge ranch up ahead that was getting closer every passing second. I fought to stay awake, knowing if i fell asleep, i might never wake up. Finally, we passed through huge gates. Link started yelling for help once we were inside the ranch. He quickly dismounted and got me off the saddle, carrying me bridal style. The last thing i saw were worried blue eyes before everything went black.

_Link's PoV_

I held Faolan in my arms. She probably passed out due to blood loss. Finally Malon rushed out and guided me to a spare room her house had.

'Put her on the bed' she ordered, digging around for some bandages.

I did what she said and gently laid Faolan on the white sheets. I made sure she didn't lay directly on her tail, as that might break her bones. Gently, Malon slipped Faolan's arm out of her bright blue shirt and started to clean the wound. Finding a seat, i sat down beside Faolan and stroked her silky black hair, as if to comfort her. As i gazed down at her face i thought about the events that brought her to me.

_'Why am i even doing this for this girl? I mean, i barely know her. It's obvious she's not from around here, what if she is a criminal? She did say that she was free...but free from what? AARGH! this is so confusing!'_

My thoughts were interupted by a slight moan from Faolan. She stirred a bit as Malon started stitching her skin back together.

'Don't worry, i gave her something for the pain' The red-haired girl stated, seeing my worried face.

I nodded and turned back to Faolan's still figure. After a few minutes, Malon sat back up and wiped her brow. Faolan's flesh was stitched back together and the sorrounding area was cleaned of blood. Malon stood up with the supplies in her arms and gestured for me to follow.

'Come, she needs rest.' She stated, walking out of the room.

Reluctantly, i followed, but not before i glanced back at her before i shut the door. Malon dumped the supplies on the kitchen table and turned to me.

'So, do you know how she got hurt? It was a pretty deep gash.' She asked me.

I shook my head and she moved on to the next question.

'So, how did you two meet?' She asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and replied, 'Well, Epona and I were riding by the forest border when we saw a girl come racing out of the forest. Soon Dark Link came racing after her. I turned Epona towards them and followed at a trot, since anything that has to do with Dark Link is bad. The girl changed paths with Dark on her heels. Suddenly the girl started growing a wolf's tail and ears. Dark saw it as an opportunity and lunged at her tail. She twisted out of his grasp, however, but he tackled her to the ground again. I then saw what he was trying to do to her, and i put Epona into a gallop. Ou--'

'Wait', Malon interupted, 'How do you know she's not his girlfriend?'

'I was getting to that. Our eyes met and i saw the fear and confusion in her eyes. Once i was close enough, i jumped off Epona and drew my sword. Dark noticed and got off her, drawing his own sword. He said, 'Ah Link, can't you see I'm a bit...busy...here?' I glanced at the girl and replied, 'It seems to me, Dark, that you are trying to rape her, judging by her screams.' He chuckled and murmured something i couldn't hear then attacked me. I made short work of him. When the battle was over, i looked around to see the girl huddling by a tree. I approached her and asked her name; which is Faolan. So she wanted to try to return to normal, so i told her that i could take her to see Princess Zelda. She agreed and we have been traveling together ever since.' I finally finished.

Malon seemed to be deep in thought. Finally she asked, 'Last question, Do you know where she came from?'

I shook my head again and said, 'No, I don't'

I looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. Malon suddenly got up and got a deep pot out along with some meat and vegetables.

'Is stew okay?' she asked suddenly, chopping some celery.

I nodded, got up and headed to Faolan's room. Slowly, i pushed the door open and found her sleeping. Smiling faintly, i took my seat beside her and softly stroked her soft tail fur.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise filled the room. Faolan stirred and opened her eyes a bit. Lifting her head, she reached into her shirt, taking a small object out of it. Using her other hand, she touched it and the object began to glow. Running her finger across the object, the sound shut off and the object turned black again.

She replaced the object back inside her shirt mumbling, 'Stupid fucking alarm.'

She covered her mouth as she yawned and stretched. I glimpsed large fangs where her canines were supposed to be as she closed her mouth.

Looking around, she asked, 'So, when's dinner?'

'Right now' Malon's voice floated from the doorway, along with the smell of stew coming from the two bowls she had in her hands.

Faolan looked grateful and accepted her stew with a murmur of thanks. Malon set my bowl in front of me and exited the room with a knowing grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and turned to Faolan, who was scarfing her dinner like a starving wolf.

Smiling, i touched her shoulder and said, 'Take it easy, you eat like you haven't eaten for weeks.'

She offered me a small smile and replied, 'I _haven't_ eaten in weeks, Link.'

My eyes got big. 'What did your parents do then?' i asked.

She stiffened and put her bowl down; her eyes had lost that playful spark.

She gestured to her shoulder and asked, 'Do you wanna know how i got this?'

She didn't wait for an answer, 'Long story short, my dad gave this to me. He was drunk and i came home 5 minutes late. He yelled at me, but i kinda ignored it, since i was used to it. He finally snapped and went into the kitchen and came back with a huge knife and an insane grin on his face.'

She closed her eyes as if she was visualizing it. 'He whispered ,"You're gonna die, you worthless ungrateful brat.' I ran to my room, but he followed me. I kicked the window out and tried to escape, but not before he gave me this gash on my shoulder. I screamed out in pain, but managed to slide out the window. I ran to my friend's house, and her dad took me to the hospital, where they stitched me up and gave me some major painkillers. He took me back to his house and let me stay there for the night. The next day i had to go back.'

She stopped speaking and wiped away a tear that was rolling down her face.

Opening her eyes, she offered me a weak smile, 'So now know some of my past. I suffered at the hands of my parents for 16 years.'

I was completely stunned and outraged at her story. What parents would do that to their child?! This poor girl has been suffering for 16 years! I clenched my fist untill my knuckles turned white.

Faolan noticed this and put a pale hand over mine murmuring, 'Don't be angry, it happened in the past. We cannot undo the past, no matter how much we want to.'

I gazed into her soft, caring green eyes and felt my anger slip away.

She smiled a bit and embraced me, whispering, 'Thank you for listening to my pathetic rant'.

The sound of the door banging open caused both of us jump back from each other. Malon stood in the doorway, seemingly oblivious to the moment she ruined, with a roll of fresh bandages and a spare nightgown in her arms. Glancing at Faolan, i saw that she was blushing.

'Out Link' Malon ordered, pointing to the door.

I smiled and gave Faolan's hand a small squeeze before i got up and walked out the door.

_Faolan's PoV_

I sat still as Malon changed my bandages.

Malon must of seen my longing look because she stated, 'You like him.'

My first thought was to deny it, but instead i shrugged and said ,'I guess, he saved me from getting raped.'

She nodded and said ,'I know, he told me.'

She threw the night-gown at me and said ,'Here, get dressed in this. It already has a hole for your tail.'

Nodding, i opened the piece of cloth to reveal a long-sleeved dark blue nightgown that had a hole in the back. Malon left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I stripped and carefully pulled the nightgown over my head. It came down to my ankles. The hole in the back was the perfect size for my tail to slip through.

Smiling in satisfaction, i combed my hair with a pocket comb i keep in my bra. I noticed a bulge in a pocket of my jeans. Bending down, i found that it was my black Bobby Jack hoodie. I gripped the nightgown sleeves and slipped my arms through the sleeves of my hoodie. Looking down to examine myself, i noticed my black bra showed through the thin cloth.

I frowned and tried to cover it up to no success. Sighing in defeat, i walked out the door and into the kitchen where Link and Malon was. Malon smiled at me while Link looked me up and down. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks when his eyes landed on my chest area. Malon cleared her throat, making Link snap out of his trance.

I stifled a giggle and silently walked past them and into the field. Striding to the corral, i jumped onto the fence and sat down. After making sure no-one followed me, i took my Ipod Touch out of my bra and plugged the ear buds into my ears. After turning it on, i pulled my hood over my head and slumped against the fence post. I touched the "music" button on the menu screen and my play-list came up. Scrolling down, i found one of my favorite songs; Lament of the Highborne. As soon as the song started playing, i started to sing to myself.

_

* * *

_____

A/N I hope you liked it! Explanation for Fao's Ipod: she's from our time, so it makes sense that she has an Ipod, like many teens. She also has a cell phone. Also, I'm a World of Warcraft fan, so when i first heard Lament of the Highborne, i thought it was absouluetly beautiful. I thought i would include it in here. The lyrics are in the next chapter. Again, R&R please and have a good day!

_~Meerkatgirl13_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I'm sorry for the delay! I had some small issues to resolve before i had time to write this chapter. Thank you for reviewing! I know this story isn't the best, but i'm fairly new to writing. I apologize for any mistakes you see. please R&R and enjoy! I don't own anything except Faolan!_

* * *

_Link's PoV_

After Faolan wandered outside, Malon told me to make sure she's ok. I agreed and got up to go after her. I stopped after seeing her on the fence with that object from earlier in her hands. She poked and prodded he object and a small grin formed on her face as she set it down. She opened her mouth and started singing.

_Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore  
Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah  
Shindu Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah belore  
Shindu Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah belore  
Belore_

She gazed up at the moon as the final note faded. I was stunned for a second; her voice was quite pretty. She smiled softly, the moonlight illuminating her face and making the silver in her fur shine.

I stepped foward and made a stick snap. She spun around and narrowed her glowing green eyes. She came foward a bit then widened her eyes.

'Link?' she asked cautiously, coming closer.

I smirked and moved into the moonlight.

She breathed a sigh of relief and murmured, 'Don't do that, you scared me.'

i chuckled lightly and asked, 'Scared of what?'

She looked away and murmured, 'Scared of Dark coming back to try to rape me again. Trust me, it aint fun.'

Frowning, i took her in my arms ,whispering in her ear, 'As long as i'm around, you have nothing to be scared of'.

A scarlet blush formed on her cheeks, making her look prettier.

'How sweet.' A voice snarled from behind us.

We spun around and saw Dark, his ruby eyes glowing in the darkness, like Faolan's. I moved in front of Fao, drawing my sword at the same time.

'What do you want?' I asked harshly, making my darker twin laugh.

'Faolan, right?' He asked to the figure behind me, 'Would you like to know how i kidnapped you in the first place?'

Out of the corner of my eye, i saw her ears perk in intrest.

'Yes, i've been wondering about that.' she stated, almost whispering.

He only chuckled and moved closer, his eyes on Fao. He stopped and pulled something out of his black tunic.

'_This_,' he started, gesturing to the object, 'Is something given to me by Gannondorf himself.'

I stiffened. 'Gannondorf is dead, sealed away in the Sacred Relm!' i growled back, my hand tightening around my sword's hilt.

'What if, for example, he somehow escaped? Before he.._died_.. he cast a spell on this rune to have time-travelling powers, like that dear ocarina of yours. He ordered me to go into the future and kidnap the girl with wolf blood in her. Well, obviously i found her and used the rune to come back here. He also told me to try to impregnate her. If i failed, he would do it himself.' He told us mockingly.

'Wait, why does he want with me?' Faolan asked from behind me.

'Have you taken a look at yourself lately?! You are a half-breed, a mutant! Any child of yours will have extraordinary powers, and Gannondorf is willing to use you to his advantage.' He replied, making Faolan shake in anger.

'So I'm just a tool?' She spat venomiously, her emerald eyes glowing brighter in rage.

Dark nodded, 'Basically, ya. Do you really think i tried to rape you because i felt _attracted_ to you?'

She growled like a wild wolf and began to step past me.

'Fao' i whispered, causing her to glance at me.

Her eyes snapped back to my twin and she growled, 'Try as you might, you will _never_ break me!'

He cocked an eyebrow at the enraged girl in front of him, his eyes glowing dangerously. 'Oh? Then you will _die_!' he snarled, his hand reaching up to draw his sword.

Before he could even grasp the handle, she growled savagely. Quick as lightning, she punched him in the face and rammed her knee in his groin. He doubled over, muttering curses under his breath.

'I'll be back.' Dark hissed before melting into the shadows.

I saw her hands clench into fists in the pale moonlight, her sharp claws digging into her tender flesh. Soon small streams of red blood started to drip from the puncture wounds. Alarmed, i cautiously approached her still shaking figure and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Her shivers of anger slowly melted away as she unclenched her fists.

'I was just a bloody _tool' _she whispered, looking across Hyrule Field and towards the castle.

Cautiously, i wrapped my arm around her shoulders, squeezing slightly to comfort her.

'Don't listen to Dark. You are _not _a tool.' i murmured firmly.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around my middle and hugged me tightly, careful not to get any blood on my tunic.

'Thank you, i needed to hear that.' she whispered.

Before i could say anything else, she pulled away and rushed towards Malon's house. I trudged back to Malon's house after her and into the room Malon lended me. As i passed Faolan's room, i heard soft singing coming from inside. Ignoring her voice, i entered my room and got ready for bed. I kicked my boots and my gloves off and placed my hat somewhere safe. Un-buckling my belt, i pulled my tunic off, leaving me in my leggings. I crawled on the bed and opened the window to let the cool air in. Staring up at the moon, i couldn't help but think about the confused young girl down the hall from me. I heard a faint creaking come from outside the window. Leaning foward, i saw Faolan gazing at the moon through her open window. She rested her head against the side railing as she listened to the sounds of night-time. A gentle breeze blew past us, making her wolf-like ears perk in intrest. Her ears relaxed after a moment. She shook her head and muttered something about "being too parinoid". She pulled herself inside and closed the window. I shrugged and mimicked her actions, settling down into my soft bed.

_Faolan's PoV_

I closed the window since i was getting cold. Striding over to my bed, I tripped on the hem of my nightgown. Growling, i yanked the light cloth over my head and slipped my tail out. I grabbed my jeans and a spare t-shirt and pulled them on. I can't stand nightgowns! I noticed my jeans's waist was low enough to let my tail poke out without cutting a hole in them. I gathered my discarded clothes and put them in a pile beside the bed. Satisfied, i snuggled under the covers with my tail hanging out and fell asleep.

*

_'Wake up, Sweetie, your father and i need you for something' _

_I woke to my mother shaking me awake. _

_'Come on!' Mom yelled urgently, dragging me out of bed._

_Half asleep, i staggered behind her, going down to the basement. I yelped in pain as she threw me in a glass box. Now that i look around, i realized i was in my parent's lab with my pet wolf beside me in another glass box. _

_'Wha- KATIE!!' i squealed, trying to find an exit._

_The wolf, Katie, started scratching at the glass, desprately trying to get to me. _

_'Throw the switch!' Dad yelled across the room at Mom, putting some goggles over his eyes. _

_My dark blue eyes locked with Katie's emerald green eyes as a needle came down on her side of the box. _

_'NO!!' i screamed as the needle was inserted into Katie's black-silver-blue fur and started to suck her blood out._

_Soon, her eyes became dull and she collapsed on the floor, dead. Another needle came into my box. I squealed in fear and tried to get away from it, but there was no escape. The needle stuck me on the neck and pushed a metallic-black substance while another needle stuck me on the other side and pushed Katie's blood into me. I screamed in pain as they were injected. Collapsing, i looked at my reflection in the shiny glass. My eyes were now emerald green, the same exact shade as Katie's, and were glowing in the dark. Mom flipped the switch again and rushed towards me, grabbing me roughly to examine the results. _

_'Another failed experement!' Mom yelled at Dad. _

_Dad came over with a cold look in his eye and said, 'We'll have to keep trying, even if it kills her!' _

_Mom nodded and slapped me across the face. Yelping in pain, i tried to scramble away. Dad came at me with another needle and stuck it in me._

_I screamed as Mom chanted, 'Faolan. Faolan!, FAOLAN!' _

With a strangled yell, i bolted up with my chest heaving. Link was standing above me with his hands on my shoulders and a worried look in his eyes.

'Shit.' i mumbled, putting a hand on my head and took shaky breaths, trying to calm my racing heartbeat.

'Are you okay?' Link asked, worried for me.

Taking a deep breath, i looked up and said, 'Ya, i should be used to this, i've been having this same exact dream since..._it_...happened.'

Frowning, Link took a seat beside me and asked, 'Wanna talk about it?'

I shook my head and stated, 'Even if i did, you probably wouldn't understand it.'

He scooted next to me and put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me towards him.

'Even if i don't understand it, you can still talk to me.' He stated firmly.

Leaning against his bare chest, i started, 'Well, i originally had dark blue eyes instead of green.'

He shifted to look at me. 'Really? What happened?' He inquired.

I wrapped my tail around myself and pressed into his chest again before i reluctantly told him what happened. As i spoke, i felt his body tense in anger.

When i was done, he whispered, 'Those bastards!'

I twisted my head to look into his eyes and whispered, 'Don't get yourself worked up about something in the past, it happened eight years ago.'

I placed one of my hands on the side of his face and whispered, 'Please try to forget what happened to me.'

We stared into eachother's eyes for a minute or two before i pulled away.

'You should go back to bed, Link. You're gonna need your sleep.' I murmured, laying back down.

He nodded in agreement and stood up. 'Goodnight Faolan.' He said, walking out of the room.

'Goodnight Link.' I called after him, feeling better than i have in a while. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly; perhaps i wouldn't have anymore nightmares tonight.

***

'Wake up Fao.' someone called above me brightly.

Groaning, I rolled over and buried my head into my pillow, trying to go back to sleep. Someone chuckled and gently shook me. I wacked the person with my tail with a satisfing _thud_. Smirking, i covered my head with the pillow and tried to relax.

'Fine, i guess i have to do _this _!' the person exclamed and pulled my blanket off my body, making me yelp in surprise and bolt up.

Link was standing at the foot of my bed holding my blanket in his hands and smirking triumphatly.

Giving him a dirty look, i murmured, 'bastard'.

His grin grew even bigger. Looking around, i noticed a tray of eggs and steak on the bedside table beside a glass of orange juice.

'You brought that for me?' i asked gesturing to the plate. He nodded and took a seat beside me, still keeping a firm grip on my blanket.

Leaning over, i gave him a small kiss on the cheek, making his face burn.

'Thank you' I stated, digging into the juicy steak.

'Y-your welcome.' I heard him stutter beside me.

Smirking to myself, i continued eating until all of my breakfast disappeared. Setting my plate back on the table, i noticed his grip on my blanket had slackened. Grinning deaviously, i leaned towards him again and put my hand on his thigh.

'That's not all you're getting.' I purred seductivly in his ear.

Glancing down for a split second, i moved my hand towards the blanket. Quick as lightning, i snatched the blanked from him and clasped it to my chest protectivly.

'Oh, you little theif!' He exclamed and pounced towards me in an effort to get it back.

Crackling madly, i rolled out of the way in time to avoid him. Pushing the window open, i crouched and lept out of it and landed safely on the other side.

His face, bright red from our rough-housing, peeked out the window and yelled, 'No fair!'

Wagging my tail teasingly, i stuck my tongue out at him and taunted, 'Nah nah nahnah NAH! hehehe!'

He started to climb out the window. I took off running in a random direction. Hearing foot-steps behind me, i spotted a fence and dashed towards it. Using my momentum, i jumped onto it and lept onto the roof of the barn.

I ducked down and silently watched Link running on the ground looking for me and the stolen blanket. I noticed the sun was to my back, casting a shadow on the ground near Link. Hopefully, he wouldn't look down. It just so happens that he glanced at the ground and saw my shadow.

I stiffened as his head snapped up and smirked. Taking a running jump, he landed on the fence and quickly hopped up onto the roof beside me.

Wrapping his arms around me, he murmured, 'Gotcha.'

Chuckling, i threw the blanket at his face and stated, 'I guess you did.'

Suddenly, a thought hit me. It was more of a memory than a thought. My ex and i were playing around with an old rag in a game like capture the flag. I extracted myself from Link's arms and jumped off the roof, not caring if i got hurt or not. I walked to the farthest area i could find on this ranch. Sitting on a large rock, i gazed into the distance; examining the rolling field of green. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my wild emotions. Why did he have come up now, of all times?!

Groaning, i laid my head in my hands and thought about Alex, the guy i had loved. He told me that he loved me and that he wouldn't leave me for the world. Pfft, what a huge lie that was. Another girl caught his eye and he went after her. He cheated behind my back for a few months before i caught him making-out with her. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out and tore it to pieces. I stalked up to them, punched the bitch off him and slapped him so hard my hand started bleeding. After that, i spun on my heel and stalked to my friend's house.

Lifting my head, i started to sing to myself.

_Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm sorry for not uploading sooner! I got caught up in homework, and the idea of another fanfic. Well, i hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R. I don't own anything except Faolan!

* * *

I heard muffled footsteps rushing towards me. I didn't turn around, since i knew who it was. The footsteps slowed as they neared my figure, eventually reaching a stop right behind me.

'Are you okay?' I heard Link ask tentatively, as if testing the waters.

'Yes, i was just thinking about stuff.' I replied in a neutral tone.

I heard the grass rustle as Link took a seat beside me.

'Do you want to talk?' He asked, gazing at me with his vivid blue eyes.

Shrugging, i stated, 'I guess'.

He twiddled his thumbs. 'So, what's bugging you?' He asked in that same timid voice.

Sighing, i stated, 'my ex-boyfriend.'

'Ex-boyfriend?' he echoed.

'Ya, we were together before...' i said before trailing off.

'Before what?' Link prompted, trying to get me to talk.

'Before i caught him kissing another girl.' I finished, trying my best to hide my feelings and emotions.

'I'm so sorry, now i understand why your mood suddenly changed.' He stated, wrapping an arm around my shoulders in an effort to comfort me.

I leaned into his chest and listened to his heartbeat, which was beating rather fast. Frowning slightly, i wondered why for a second before dismissing it as his run here.

'But you know what?' Link whispered into me ear, causing shivers to run down my spine.

'What?' i asked, trying to hide my body's reaction.

'He was a fool to do that to you. I can't see why he did that, i mean you're really pretty; not to mention you are smart, kind, and talented.'

Blushing madly, i smiled shyly at him and whispered meekly, 'You really think that?'

He nodded and wrapped his other arm around me in a hug. 'Of course i do. You're the only girl i've met that has so much personality in them. And you're also my friend.'

Looking away, i whispered, 'You're one of the only people that managed to befriend me. I can't see why, i mean i'm a half-breed, half wolf. i cant see how anyone wants to be around a freak like me.'

I felt him tighten his embrace. 'Like i said, You have a lot of personality. Also, it doesn't matter what's on the outside, or what kind of blood runs in your veins, it's what's on the inside that counts.'

I felt like something has been lifted off of my chest, making it easier to breathe; so _that's _why my friends like me. They actually liked me for me, and not because they feel sorry for me. Link isn't that different from them, in a way.

Craning my neck, i kissed his cheek murmuring, 'Thank you, i needed to hear that.'

I heard flustered stuttering from above.

Chuckling lightly, i stated, 'Your so cute when your flustered.'

I felt his heartbeat pound faster than it already was.

'OMG!' someone yelled from behind us.

Both of us turned in unison to see Malon grinning wildly.

'They all said i was crazy! They told me it wouldn't happen, but here it is!' she yelled, more to herself than to us.

We exchanged a glance and let go of each other.

'Do you know what she's talking about?' i asked softly.

'No' he grunted, turning his gaze back to the ranting girl.

I noticed his cheeks were pink.

'--Now here he is, hitting on the wolf-girl! They _so _owe me 50 rupees!' Malon concluded and walked back to the house.

'Oh, there's coffee brewing!' she called over her shoulder.

My ears perked up at the mention of the tasty liquid. Link noticed this.

'So you like coffee?' he asked, chuckling at the expression on my face.

'Is it _that_ obvious?' i asked, trying to wipe my face clean of the expression.

He smirked and nodded, making blood rush up into my cheeks.

'Oh, hehe' i meekly stated, trying to hide my face with my curtain of dark hair.

Reaching over, Link brushed my hair behind my ear stating, 'You shouldn't hide your face with your hair.'

That made me blush even harder. I felt his arm go around my shoulders again and he guided me back towards the house. We walked side-by-side until we got back to the house. Two steaming mugs of coffee sat on the wooden table. I picked one of them up and sniffed it tentatively; it smelt great! Taking a small sip, i immediately noticed it was naturally sweet! Slowly, i drained the mug, drawing a strange look from Link.

'What?' i asked, seeing his face.

'I guess you like your coffee strong', he stated, 'Even I can't drink coffee without adding some sugar or milk to it.'

I gave him a questioning look, 'You mean, you call this bitter?'

He nodded.

'Omg, back where i come from, this is extremely sweet!' i exclaimed, chuckling at the same time.

I set the mug down and strode into my room, where i found Malon sitting on my bed smirking.

'What?' i asked, bending down to get my bloody t-shirt.

'So, what did you two do last night?' She asked innocently.

I choked on my own saliva. After a minute of coughing fits, i straightened up with a red face.

_'Excuse me?!' _

_'You heard me.'_

_'We did absolutely nothing!'_

_'Suuure.'_

_'I'm not lying!'_

_'Ok,ok! You win!' _

_'Good'_

I spun on my heel and headed for the door before abruptly halting.

'_Malon?' _

_'Hmm?'_

_'Do you have a small chest i could have?_

_'Ya! Let me go get it!'_

She jumped up and swiftly exited the room. I took my cell phone and my Ipod, its charger and headphones out of my bra and set them into my lap. A few minutes later, Malon came rushing back with a brown wooden chest and a small golden key in her arms. She sat onto my bed, unlocked the chest with the key and handed it to me. I set the electronic items into it and dug around for more items i didn't want to damage. I set some paper money, some make-up, and a small picture into the chest before shutting the lid and locked it back up.

'Can you hold on to this for me, please?' i asked Malon, holding the chest out to her.

She smiled and took it. I took a chain i always had with me and attached the key to it.

Placing the chain back into my bra, i stood up and stated, 'I guess this is the last time we'll see each other for a while. Thank you for your hopitality.'

She jumped up and embraced me. 'Don't worry about your "secret", i'll keep my mouth shut.' Malon stated, pulling back.

'What secret?' i asked nervously, blushing ever so slightly.

A knocking sound filled the room. Striding to the door, i opened it to see Link standing there in his normal garb and his sword strapped to his back.

'You ready to go?' He asked, eyeing me with impatience.

I nodded and led him out of Malon's house. Epona was standing outside, already saddled. Link mounted and helped me on behind him.

Once we were settled, he touched his heels to Epona's belly. She trotted down the dirt path and onto the field where she settled into a light canter. We headed towards the castle again. I had my arms wrapped tightly around Link's waist. Taking a small peek at my shoulder, i noticed their was flawless skin in the wound's place. Unwrapping my right arm, i investigated my shoulder, thinking it was hidden by my clothes. It had fully healed!

Glancing back, Link asked, 'You okay?'

I nodded and responded, 'Ya, i was only checking my scratch.'

The castle slowly became bigger as we approached the gates. We halted underneath a tree.

'You need some normal clothes if you go into Castle Town. I'll go on ahead and get you a cloak with a hood to hide your tail and ears.' Link stated, helping me off Epona.

I sighed and stated, 'I guess. I'll be waiting right here; be careful now.'

He smiled and mounted Epona again.

'I will.' He murmured before taking off towards the castle.

Sinking to the ground at the base of the tree, i picked a fallen twig up and started to play with it. Dropping the stick, i started tapping the tree trunk with my sharp claws. I let my mind wander.

A few minutes later, i snapped out of my trance to look down to see what i had drawn on the tree. To my surprise, i found a heart surrounding the two initials "L + F". Taking a sharp breath, i tried to find a way to cover it up, to no success.

Growling softly, i jumped up into the tree and climbed into the thickest branch. The branch was pretty thick, as thick as my body. I climbed up onto it and made myself comfy, wrapping my tail around my body.

I watched the castle out of a clearing in the leaves. About 15 minutes later, I saw a green speck come riding out of the castle gates. I felt my heart speed up as Link came into view. Wait, why was it doing that? He slowed as he neared the hill i was on.

'Fao?' he yelled, quickly dismounting Epona and ran to the tree.

Moving quickly, i jumped out of the tree and landed behind him.

'Hi!' i stated brightly, embracing him from behind.

He tensed up until he realised who it was. 'Hello Fao.' He grunted, untangling himself from my embrace.

He offered a package saying, 'Here, it's the cloak. I hope you like it.'

I flashed him a bright smile and tore the wrapping off. The cloak was a dark blue with light blue swirls on the border. Gasping, i flung my arms around him again.

'Thank you!' i whispered in his ear.

'How touching.' drawled a voice behind us. We spun around to see Dark leaning against the tree.

'Surprised? I told you i would be back.' He said mockingly, striding towards us with his sword drawn.

Link drew his sword from beside me.

'What do you want?' Link asked viciously, pushing me behind his body.

Dark laughed, 'What i want, is what you are trying to protect, Link'

I tensed.

'Well, you can't have her!' Link spat, angering Dark even more.

He dissapeared for a second before i felt someone roughly grab me.

'If I can't have her, then you can't either!' I heard Dark snarl before i felt a searing pain in my abdomen.

Looking down, i saw the silver of a blade in my stomach. I opened my mouth and uttered a blood-chilling scream. Falling to my knees, i glanced at Link, thinking that it'll be the last time i ever saw him. He hovered above me and stared into my eyes with his blue ones. Slowly, my vision went black.

* * *

Gasping, i sat up and looked around.

I was in a white room with four women standing in the middle. One had flaming red hair, one had bright blue hair, and the other one had dark green hair. In front of them was a girl that looked younger than the other three. She had black hair with equally black eyes.

'Who are you?' i asked, gazing at them intently.

The black-haired one spoke, 'I'm Anatu, and these are my sisters, Din, Nayru, and Farore.'

I nodded, 'So why am i here?'

Din spoke, 'We want to give you some gifts to aid you on your adventure.'

I lifted an eyebrow curiously, 'Oh, so what are these gifts?'

Nayru came forward and touched me on my forehead, murmuring, 'I give you the power to heal in times of need. Also, i give you control over water.'

I felt tingly all of the sudden.

Farore came forward and touched me on the same spot. ' I give you the power to control the earth. Also, i give you the ability to learn things quickly.'

She backed off to where her sisters were standing.

Din came forward and touched me on the heart. 'I give you the power to shape-shift. The wolf will be you're most powerful morph.'

I felt tingly again as Din backed off and Anatu took her place beside me.

She took my right hand and whispered, 'I give you unnatural strength and enhanced speed. Also, i give you my piece of the Triforce.'

A burning sensation coursed through my body, coming from my hand. Anatu only smiled gently and released my hand. I looked down and gasped; the triforce was imprinted on it, except the center was glowing instead of the other three.

I turned my gaze to the black-haired goddess, 'How-wha-why?'

She smiled and stated, 'I needed to infuse my piece of the triforce into a mortal, so i chose you.'

I scratched my head, 'So, you're the goddess of what?'

She sighed and stated, 'I'm the goddess of love, death, and war.'

Before i could speak again, Din came forward. 'You need to get back to the mortal world, Faolan. The Hero of Time waits for you to wake.'

I nodded, eager to see Link again, 'Take me back.'

Everything went dim again.

Slowly, my vision turned black.

* * *

_A/N I think explanations are in order._

_Ok, I came up with this version of the "Fourth goddess" idea when i was a lot younger, right after i finished OoT for the first time. I had always wondered why the Triforce had a hole in the middle (exact words) and not solid gold. So i came up with this theory:_

_The three goddesses had a little sister, born almost right before they created Hyrule. They felt bad about not including her, so when they created the Triforce, they took the middle out of it to represent their sister. Right after they traveled back to the heavens, they gave the piece to her. After Gannondorf broke the Triforce, the three goddesses gave their pieces to their respective owners, Link, Zelda, and Gannondorf. The younger sister couldn't give her piece to any mortal, so she kept hers safe. (Remember, this was thought up by an imaginative 7 year-old while she was waiting for her little sister to be born.)_

_I hope my explaination (if a bit childish and lame) cleared some confusion. Please R&R and have a good day!_

_~Meerkatgirl13_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N So, i guess you guys weren't that pleased with the last chapter, going by the lack of reviews. I am deeply sorry if i confused some of you. I admit, the chapter wasn't really written that good . Oh, and if anyone can guess where i got the doctor's name from will get a cookie! (::) please R&R and enjoy! ^_^_

_I don't own anything besides Faolan and Anatu!_

* * *

_3rd person PoV (starting back to when Faolan was stabbed)_

Young Faolan glanced down to see that Dark had, indeed, stabbed her with his sword. She opened her mouth and screamed a blood-chilling scream, loud and shrill enough for Dark to pull his sword out of her and cover his ears.

'NO!' Link shouted, catching her before she hit the ground.

Dark laughed and stated, 'There is no way she'll survive that. I'll leave you two, for now.'

With that, he disappeared into the shadows, laughing cruelly. Link quickly stood, carrying Faolan bridal-style, and hoisted her onto Epona.

He mounted behind the lifeless figure and yelled, 'YA!', snapping the reigns.

Epona knew Faolan's life depended on her speed, so she ran faster than she ever thought possible. They headed for the castle where Link knew there would be a doctor. He rode through the gates, not caring if her wolf-like features showed to the public; all he cared about was getting Faolan to a doctor. Epona screeched to a halt in front of the doctor's hut. Link quickly dismounted and rushed Faolan inside.

'Doc!' He yelled once he got inside.

The doctor came rushing in from the back and gasped, 'Oh my! What in the world happened?'

'Does it matter?! Just get her treated!!' Link shouted impatiently.

The doctor nodded and called for some nurses. They had Link take Faolan to a spare room. He set her down gently on the bed and stood to one side and let the nurses do their job. They first took Faolan's shirt off and cleaned her wound. Link's cheeks flushed a bit as he watched intently, making sure they didn't cause her any more suffering. Next, the nurses put a salve that had mostly red potion in it so the wound could heal faster. They would make Faolan drink an entire red potion later when she woke up. Finally, they lifted her torso up and wrapped her abdomen up tightly. It took them the better part of an hour to treat the young girl.

'Link.' a soft voice called from the doorway.

Link, who was sitting in a wooden chair watching the nurses treat Faolan, glanced up to see the doctor in the doorway. He stood up and followed the doctor out of the room.

'Could you answer some questions for me?' The doctor asked the young man, who nodded.

_'Okay, so how did she get wounded? _

_'Faolan was stabbed with a sword.' _

_'Obviously, can you tell me who did such a thing?'_

_'No, not really.'_

_'Why, you don't know or you don't want to tell me?'_

_'The second one. So what's your other questions?' _

_'Right, will you tell me why she has a wolf's tail, ears and claws?'_

_'I think it's best if she told you, if she wants to.'_

'Okay, why do you care for her so much?_'_

_'I-i She's my friend!'_

_'Your girlfriend?' _

_'No!'_ The flustered hero exclaimed, his cheeks turning red.

_'There's no need to be embarrassed by it, young Link, it's a natural part of life.'_

_'I know that!'_

The older man chuckled and shook his head. Link gaped at the man then spun on his heel and walked back into Faolan's room. He took his seat by her left side and took her hand in his, slowly stroking it with his thumb. He pondered what the doctor asked him about his relationship with Faolan. Wasn't it just friendship?

He gazed at her face. She was as white as a sheet! But, her chest slowly rose and fell in time to her breathing. At least she's alive. His eyes drifted across her torso to her bandaged belly then back to her torso.

'Hmm' He thought, 'I've never noticed she had such a big chest.'

Faolan moaned and stirred a bit, causing Link to jump in surprise.

'Fao? Can you hear me?' he asked cautiously.

She stirred a bit more and opened her eyes slightly.

'Link?' she inquired softly, recognizing the figure beside her.

He brought her hand to his lips. 'Yes, it's me.' he murmured, kissing her hand and making Faolan's eyes widen a bit more.

She looked at her surroundings intently.

'Where am i?' she asked Link beside her.

'You're in the doctor's hut in Castle Town. How do you feel?' he asked in worry, searching her eyes for any sign of hidden pain.

'I dunno, i mean i don't hurt ye-' Faolan replied before yelping and clutching her belly in pain.

'Well, now it does.' she growled through gritted teeth.

'Hey Doc! She's awake!' Link called out the door.

As if on cue, the doctor and a few nurses came rushing in. One had a bottle of red potion while the other nurse had a blue potion.

'Here, this will heal your wound quickly.' one nurse stated, forcefully tilting Faolan's head back and tipped the potion in her mouth.

Her clawed hands dug into the cot as she was forced to swallow the potion. The nurse that held the now empty potion bottle stepped back as the nurse with the blue potion stepped forward.

'This potion will restore your strength.' she stated before repeating the process.

Faolan made a face after the potion was forced down her throat.

'Gack' she stated, wrinkling her nose.

Link chuckled lightly. The nurses exited the room as the doctor came forward.

'Miss. Faolan, do you mind if i asked you some questions?'

She lifted an eyebrow and replied, 'Depends on what kinds of questions.'

He chuckled and started, 'Well, how did you get such a wound?'

_'I prefer not to tell.'_

_'Ok. Why do you have wolf-like features?'_

_'That is a result of something i rather leave in the past.'_

_'Humph.'_

_'Is that all, because i would like to resume my traveling.' _

_'I guess so.' _

_'Awesome!'_

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up before realizing she was mostly naked.

'Umm' she said, trying to cover herself up again, 'Can i have my clothes back?'

The doctor shook his head. 'Sorry, but the shirt you were in is damaged beyond repair. Your leggings were damaged as well, so we threw them both out.'

The young girl slumped back into her pillows and moaned, 'Shiiit'. She mumbled about other things. 'I knew i shouldn't have bought them from Wal-Mart!' was one of her audible mutterings.

Link stood up. 'I'll get you a dress, Fao.' he told her.

She raised her voice a bit, 'Ohhh, i guess. Make sure it fits and it's blue!'

He smiled and said, 'I will.' He strided out of the room, leaving the doctor and Faolan alone.

'You do know Link likes you a lot.' the doctor stated matter-of-factly.

Faolan blushed a bright red and looked up. 'He does?' she asked, trying and failing not to sound hopeful.

'Yes', he chuckled, 'and apparently you like him the same way.'

She looked away, her cheeks blazing. 'I-is it that obvious?' the wolf-girl asked softly.

'Yes, my dear, it is.' He stated, chuckling slightly.

She growled suddenly and clutched her head. 'Doc, what should I do?! I mean, what can i do to get his attention?' she moaned suddenly, turning to the doctor for help.

He paused for a second before laying a hand on her shoulder stating, 'Just be yourself. You already have his attention and it's very likely his attention is going to stay on you.'

She looked up into the doctor's golden eyes. 'You really think so?' she asked in the same soft voice.

He chuckled, 'Yes my dear, I'm completely positive.'

She threw her arms around the man's neck whispering, 'Thank you!'

He patted her back, murmuring, 'You're welcome.'

She pulled back and returned to her bed, smiling brightly. She had gotten the words she wanted to hear. Link returned a few minutes later with two blue garments draped over his arm.

'Here, the dress i bought you and the cloak you left on the hill.' he stated brightly, handing the bundles of cloth to her.

'Thank you!' she murmured as she held the dress up.

Her eyes got big as they wandered over the garment. It was a cerulean blue with dark and light blue swirls in random places on it.

'I love it!' she said, gazing up at him.

'Y-you're w-welcome.' He stuttered, rubbing the back of his head and feeling flustered.

She shooed the doctor and Link out of the room, saying, 'Shoo! A girl needs her space!'

After Link closed the door behind him, Faolan pulled the dress over her head and pulled her arms through the long sleeves. There was a full-length mirror by the cabinets, so she checked her reflection in it. The dress looked absolutely gorgeous on her, but it wasn't the dress that caught her attention. She stifled a scream once she saw what she actually looked like after days of not looking in a mirror.

Her previously pitch-black hair now had silver ends. The fur on her tail and ears was silver with hints of black and light blue. Pushing her bangs back, she discovered her ears, which were previously rounded like a human's, now have a noticeable point to them. She let her fingers trace the edge of one of her ears.

Only when she was done gawking at her new features did she notice how the dress looked on her. The shade of blue the dress was in made the green in her eyes more vivid as it hugged her curves. It ended a few inches above her feet.

She took a pair of scissors that were laying on the counter, felt where her tail started, and carefully cut a hole in the back. Pulling her tail through said hole, she smiled and pulled her arms through the sleeves of her cloak.

'Hmm', she thought, 'Maybe i can test my water-controlling abilities.'

She strided to the sink filled with water and positioned her hand above it. Slowly, she lifted her hand and a bit of water followed it. Smirking slightly, she decided to practice a bit more. Soon, she had more water under her control and memorized some fighting moves.

'So this is what Farore meant by "able to learn things more quickly".' She thought as her body flowed through some movements, making the water into a whip.

She whipped an invisible enemy and decided that was enough practice for now. Returning the water to the sink, she walked out of the room in a good mood. Link and the doctor were talking in the lobby when she entered. Link's jaw practically dropped when he saw her.

Blushing slightly, she stated, 'Link, you know better than to stare, it's rude.'

Upon seeing his confused expression, she burst into laughter. Still giggling, she pulled her hood over her head, hiding her ears and making her eyes glow a bit. She turned to the doctor next to Link.

'I never caught your name...' she stated, flushing a bit at her foolishness.

'Don't worry, my dear, people call me Dr. C.' He stated, chuckling a bit.

She bowed slightly, 'Thank you for patching me up Dr. C, i really appreciate it.'

She pulled Link up and exited the hut. Epona snorted in relief when she saw Faolan as good as new.

Faolan went up to the mare and stroked her neck murmuring, 'Miss me, eh, girl?'

The horse snorted a response. A faint smile tugged on the ends of Faolan's lips.

'I guess you did.' she whispered.

Link gazed towards the castle. 'I guess we should see Princess Zelda to see if she could help Faolan.' He thought to himself.

He strolled towards the young girl and grabbed her by the waist.

'Hey! What are yo-' she exclaimed before she saw what he was doing.

He smirked a bit as he lifted her up and placed her on the saddle, hoisting himself up as soon as she was settled. He felt her slender arms wrap themselves around his waist, making his heart beat faster than normal. He wondered why before turning Epona towards the castle. Touching his heels to her belly, the mare trotted forward. Soon enough, they were at the castle gates.

One of the guards stopped them. 'Who are you and what is your business here?' he asked gruffly, eying Faolan's cloaked figure.

'I'm Link and this is my friend, Faolan. We need to see Princess Zelda about an urgent matter.' Link stated boldly, using his reputation to get them both through.

The guard nodded and stated, 'You can pass, Hero of Time.'

Link nodded and spurred Epona forward through the castle gates. When they were at the castle itself, Link dismounted Epona and helped Faolan slide down. Together, they entered the castle and was led to Princess Zelda in her study. She set a scroll down and stood up with a faint smile on her lips.

'Link! What brings you here?' the princess exclaimed, dismissing her guards.

Link and Faolan sunk to their knees in unison. 'Princess Zelda, i'm here to see if you can aid my friend with her problem.' Link stated formally, his voice containing respect and friendship at the same time.

'Oh, well then, please state your problem.' the princess stated, turning to Faolan.

'It's better if i showed you, Princess.' the wolf-girl stated, standing up.

Zelda nodded her approval before Faolan reached up and tugged her hood off, revealing her silvery wolfs' ears. Zelda's eyes widened and she backed away a few steps.

'I have a few other wolf-like things too.' Faolan stated, slipping her blue cloak off and swishing her fluffy tail.

Zelda looked her over, trying to see other differences.

'I don't see any other animalistic qualities.' the princess muttered to herself.

Faolan started chuckling. 'Princess Zelda, you seriously can't see the differences? Well, i have enhanced hearing, my fingernails were replaced by metallic black claws, and my eyes glow in the dark.'

The princess was astonished that the girl had heard her mutter, but gave the wolf-girl another look-over. Slowly, she noticed the small differences the girl had mentioned. Her hands had black claws where her nails should have been. But, as Zelda gazed at Faolan's claws, she noticed the mark of the Triforce on her right hand.

'Young girl, come here for a second.' Zelda ordered Faolan.

Faolan calmly strode over to the princess and asked innocently, 'Yes?'

The princess grabbed Faolan's right hand and held it up to examine it. 'You have the mark of the royal family.' it was more of a statement than a question.

Faolan glanced at her hand and stated, 'Apparently i do.'

Link rushed up to Faolan and asked disbelievingly, 'What?' Zelda gestured to Faolan's hand, so Link glanced down at it. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Link's gaze flickered between Faolan and her hand, a look of betrayal on his face. 'Why didn't you tell me you had the Triforce on your hand?'

He asked quietly, hurt seeping into his voice.

'I didn't always have that. The goddesses gave it to me before i woke up.' Faolan stated, gently withdrawing her hand.

'But, there's only three goddesses! They already gave their pieces of the Triforce to Princess Zelda, Gannondorf, and me!' Link stated defiantly.

Faolan shook her head, saying, 'Have you ever wondered why their is a gap in the middle? The three goddesses created Hyrule, but when they left, they made the Triforce. They took one piece out of it, representing their little sister too young to help. The sister, Anatu, and the other three gave me gifts to help me. Anatu gave her piece to me, therefore giving me an imprint of the Triforce on my hand.' She took a breath at the end of her narrative.

'Hmm, i remember something like that in a book in the library.' Zelda stated, rubbing her chin in thought.

Faolan tapped her foot impatiently. 'It doesn't really matter why i have a piece of the Triforce. It's done and over with. Princess Zelda, can you help me or not?' Faolan said, her impatience getting the better of her.

Link looked appalled at her rudeness while Zelda looked amused.

The princess examined the wolf-girl once again before sighing, 'No, i cannot lift the effects of whatever spell was cast on you. I'm sorry.'

Faolan took a deep breath and tried to keep an even tone. 'It's ok, you tried your best.' she stated in a calm, even tone.

'But' Zelda added, 'I know someone who _might_be able to help you, Faolan.'

The young girl's eyes brightened as she looked up hopefully. 'Who?' she asked, her voice filled with barely-hid excitement.

'He lives by Lake Hylia, I'm sure Link can show you where he lives.' Zelda said, looking into the wolf-girl's hopeful emerald eyes.

They both heard a faint groan coming form the hero's direction.

'You _can't _be _serious!_' Link moaned, ' We have to visit Doctor Mizumi?!'

Faolan sighed and rolled her emerald eyes. 'Oh, stop whining Link!' she snapped, a hint of playfulness and amusement in her voice , 'The sooner we get there, the sooner we can be on our way!'

He furrowed his eyebrows and reached up to pat the hilt of his sword. 'You forget who has the sword.' he stated, making Faolan snort in amusement.

'Oh, please! You forget who has razor-sharp claws, hella sharp teeth, and an attitude problem!' she countered, flexing her fingers.

He only rolled his sapphire eyes and beckoned for the girl to follow saying, 'Well, come on! We have a doctor to visit!'

She huffed, but willingly followed, saying, 'Oh, _now _you want to go!'

Faolan stopped abruptly and spun around, bowing to Zelda saying, 'Thank you for your time Princess Zelda.'

Faolan and Link strided out of the castle side-by-side, leaving Princess Zelda in her study. Zelda gazed after Faolan and Link and put two and two together.

'Oh goddesses!' she thought to herself, 'He likes her!'

She was a bit hurt at this thought; she had loved Link before duty had to get in the way. The princess sighed and hoped Link would be happy with this girl. Faolan flicked her hood back up over her ears and climbed onto Epona behind Link, wrapping her arms around the hero's waist. Epona trotted down the cobblestone path and into the main town.

'Stay here' Link murmured to Faolan, dismounting and leading Epona to a small building, where Link went in.

Faolan waited patiently for Link to exit. The wolf-girl sniffed the air and sneezed; the air was heavily perfumed by the smells of flowers and plants. Rubbing her nose, she grumbled about the sickeningly sweet scents. Finally, Link exited the building with a light blush on his cheeks. He pulled a single rose from behind his back and offered it to Faolan.

'I bought this for you.' He murmured as she accepted it.

'I- i don't know what to say! Thank you!' she stated breathlessly, examining it.

It was a deep red with bright pink swirling across the flower. She smiled and gently sniffed it, blood suffusing her cheeks. Link mounted Epona in front of her. She took notice and wrapped her free arm around his waist again. Epona trotted all the way out of town and onto the field. Link turned the mare towards the lake and kicked her sides, making her gallop across the sea of green.

* * *

_A/N I decided to put the last part in since it's so close to Valentine's Day! Again, whoever can guess who the doctor is will get a cookie! (::) Have a happy Valentine's Day!_

~Meerkatgirl13


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N I hope you all had a great Valentines Day! Well, here's the next chapter! Please remember that i need your feedback and constructive criticism! It helps me get better so i can produce better quality stories and chapters. Please R&R. ^_^_

* * *

It was sundown when they reached the middle of the field. Link and Faolan hopped off the tired mare and set up camp.

Faolan spread her bed roll on a soft patch of grass while Link did the same beside her. Once her bedroll was to her liking, Faolan lied on it and gazed at the night sky, watching the almost-full moon rise over the horizon.

As she watched the white orb drift across the sky, she felt a strong urge to howl. She bit her lip to prevent any sound escaping her pinkish lips.

'Anything wrong?' a voice from her right asked.

Twisting her head to gaze at Link, she shook her head.

His eyes widened a bit as he murmured, 'Wow, i never knew your eyes could glow that much.'

Blushing slightly, she turned her gaze back to the moon where she bit her lip harder as the urge became harder to resist.

Link sat up with a worried look on his face and asked, 'Are you sure you're ok?'

Before Faolan could answer, a pack of wolves started to howl to the glowing white orb in the sky. Finally she snapped. She threw her head back and let the howl that had been bubbling in her throat rush out. Her howl sounded so realistic, that the wolf pack was silenced by it. She howled until she was out of air and her urge was satisfied. Gasping for breath, she glanced to Link, who was staring at her with amazement and...something else...on his face.

'What?' She asked defensively, blushing at the fact that he was staring at her.

He shook his head slightly and said, 'Oh, nothing.'

In fact, he was admiring how she looked in the pale moonlight. She quirked an eyebrow and flicked the tips of her ears, but let the subject drop. She shifted her body so that she lied on her belly and her tail curled beside her face.

'Have you ever had a girlfriend?' she asked suddenly.

Link's face went red as he rubbed the back of his neck. 'umm, n-no, why?' he stuttered quietly, gazing at the back of Faolan's head.

She shrugged, 'Just curious'. She smiled slightly as one of her favorite songs came into mind. She opened her mouth and started singing loud enough for Link to hear it.

_Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no-one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart_

She stopped abruptly, looked over her shoulder, and gave Link a mischievous smirk.

She opened her mouth again and sang the line _'No matter what you do, the night is gonna get to you.' _

She gave him one last smirk before she laid her head down on her arms and fell asleep. Link stayed up a bit longer than Faolan.

'Why on earth did she sing that?', he thought to himself, 'is she implying something or what?'

He gazed at her sleeping figure. 'She looks so innocent when she's sleeping.' he murmured, brushing one of his fingers over her jawline.

He felt a tremor course through her body. Smiling in satisfaction, he laid down on his bedroll and stared at Faolan until he fell asleep.

***

Faint whimpers echoed across the empty country-side. Faolan was the source of the sound. She tossed and turned on her bedroll, whimpers and small growls issuing out of her throat. With one paticulary loud whine, she bolted upright, chest heaving and her glowing green eyes flickering from side-to-side frantically. She rested her head in her clawed hands and slowly calmed her heartbeat to normal.

She glanced at Link and saw he was still sleeping soundly. Grinning, she gently pulled his hat off of his head and tucked it under her bedroll. She got up, walked over the hill and stood at the top, gazing at the setting moon. Her mind was still filled of pictures of her horrible dream. She sang the first song that came in her head in an effort to calm herself down.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you _

**(Turning around, she gazed at Link's sleeping figure with an expression of caring on her face.)**

_And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight

**(She wrapped her arms around herself, imagining she was hugging Link tightly)**_**  
**__And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me__And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?_

Wonder if you even see me

**(Shrugging slightly, she shook her head and closed her eyes, playing the scene in her head.)**_  
I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)_

_  
_**(Faolan didn't know Link had woke up and was silently listening to her)**_  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me_

Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"

**(At this, Link shifted slightly)**_  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
__And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly.. _

As the last note faded, Faolan turned around and opened her eyes. She jumped a bit when she saw Link staring up at her.

'Link, don't do that, you scared the crap out of me!' she exclaimed quietly, chuckling a bit at her jumpiness.

Link smirked and said, 'Well, sorry!'

She lifted an eyebrow, and shook her head.' Go back to sleep!' she said. When he didn't move, she added with a slight growl, 'NOW!'

He jumped and mumbled, 'Yes Ma'am!'

She smirked as he snuggled back into his blanket. 'Goodnight Fao.' he called.

'G-night Link.' she called back, then added, 'And no more spying on me!'

All she heard was a quiet chuckle. She rolled her eyes and walked back over to her own bed, laying down on it. Before she fell asleep, she thought about what the doctor had said about Link. She shrugged and closed her eyes; she'll think about it later.

***

The next morning, Link woke, blinking in the bright morning light. He glanced down to see Faolan snuggled into his chest. He wondered why.

Nudging her, he stated, 'Umm, Fao, it's time to get up.'

She groaned and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she realized who she was snuggled against.

Jolting back, she stammered, 'I-im sorry!'

He chuckled and said, 'Don't worry about it.'

Blushing, she climbed out of the warm blanket and stretched; her tail bristling. Link rolled his bedroll up and placed it in one of the saddlebags.

Looking around, he asked, 'Hey Fao, have you seen my hat?'

She put a clawed hand up to her face in mock concentration. 'Mmmm, no, why?' she answered, trying hard not to double over in giggles.

He gave her a suspicious look and checked under her bedroll.

'Aha!' he exclaimed, pulling the green cloth from under it. 'I wonder who put it there.' he stated, looking at Faolan accusingly.

She only smirked at him playfully before bending over and rolling her make-shift bed up. Walking over to Epona, she placed her bundle into the same saddlebag Link put his in. After a few more minutes of cleaning, they climbed on Epona and took off towards the faint outline of the distant lake.

In a little over an hour, they reached the beautiful waters of Lake Hylia. Link slowed Epona down so that they were trotting towards a large house on a cliff beside the sparkling blue waters. Faolan gazed across the waters with a far-away look in her eye, as if remembering something.

'This looks like Lake Tahoe.' she thought, thinking of the large lake an hour from where she lived.

There were obvious differences, though. Like the three small islands dotting the surface of the lake, only connected by a series of bridges.

Faolan felt Epona stop abruptly. She snapped out of her trance and looked around. Link had stopped the horse beside the large house. Link dismounted and helped Faolan slide off. Reaching up, she pulled her hood up over her ears. He led her up to the door, raised his hand and knocked rather loudly. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a rather old man. He had tufts of white hair sticking out of a hat. His face was long like a horse's holding a pair of strange, if a bit frightening, eyes.

Faolan heard the man groan slightly before he said, 'Link, you're back! What may I help you with?'

Link forced a smile on his face before replying, 'Doctor Mizumi, my friend and i were wondering if you can help us with a small problem.'

The doctor nodded and opened the door wider, gesturing them inside. They both stepped in, the doctor closing the door after them. Looking around, Faolan stiffened when she saw the various amount of test tubes on a table.

'Um, doctor, what exactly do you do?' she asked, trying to keep her tone casual.

'Oh, I'm actually a scientist. This is my lab, where i run my experiments' he replied, striding over to her.

Her eyes widened in fear as she backed away from the old doctor, trying to put some distance between them. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

'I'm not trying to hurt you, i just want to know the problem Link was talking about.' He soothed, causing the frightened girl to stop.

'I'm sorry, i just had some bad experiences with scientists.' she said, trying to apologize for her reaction.

She felt an arm go around her shoulders and gave a small squeeze. Looking up, she saw Link smiling reassuringly, his blue eyes calming her down.

She sighed and pulled her hood off. The doctor's eyes widened and he came forward to inspect her head.

'Do you have anymore. . . wolf-like. . . qualities?' He asked cautiously, running a finger along the tip of one ear.

She nodded and removed her cloak, swishing the fluffy tail. The doctor caught it and inspected the furry mass, occasionally prodding it. Suddenly, he yanked hard on it.

'MOTHERFUCKER!!' she yowled, her fur bushing up.

She growled loudly and spun around, yanking the furry mass from the doctor's grip.

Pointing a clawed finger at the doctor threateningly she growled, 'Do that again, and you die!'

He only held his hands up and said, 'I was only trying to see if you have any nerves in it. I didn't mean you any harm.'

She only glared at him before she let him continue his examination. Faolan glanced at Link and saw he was glaring at the doctor with resentment and. . . jealousy?

Her gaze snapped back to the doctor when he cleared his throat loudly, 'I _might_ be able to help your condition, Miss. I have most of the ingredients here, but i need you two to gather some of the supplies i don't have here.'

She nodded and asked, 'So, what do you need us to gather?'

Doctor Mizumi scratched his white beard and replied, 'Well, i need a tuft of wolfs' fur, preferably one of similar color to your fur, a rare plant, only found in the Lost Forest; i believe it's called _fairy flower_, and a green potion.'

Faolan nodded again and collected her blue cloak. 'Thank you for your time.' she murmured, slipping the cloak on and flicking the hood over her head again.

The doctor only nodded and ushered the pair out of his laboratory. Link and Faolan only looked at each-other.

'Well' , Faolan spoke up, 'I guess we should start searching for the items.'

He nodded ad led her to Epona. She mounted first and wrapped her arms around Link's waist once he mounted in front of her. He made the mare trot onto the field where they headed to Castle Town to retrieve the green potion.

* * *

_A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ^_^ _

_Songs used: _

_Can't Fight the Moonlight- Leanne Rimes_

_Dreaming of You- Selena_

_I don't own anything except Faolan and Anatu!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Here's the next chapter! Warning: There's a part that is a bit suggestive. A little bit of Fao/Link romance in this chapter! If you don't like, don't read -_- please R&R and enjoy_

* * *

'So' he started, 'What did it feel like to have your tail pulled?'

She shivered a bit and responded, 'It feels like a knife getting shoved into your lower back. It's a feeling I'm not eager to experience again.'

He cringed and said, 'Ow.'

She flinched as she felt a bit of pain shoot up from her tail. 'Ow is right.' she agreed, rubbing the sore mass.

They rode until the sun sunk below the distant mountains, painting the sky a mixture of reds, golds, pinks, purples, and royal blues. Link stopped Epona and dismounted, helping Faolan slide off. When she landed, her foot slipped. She fell forward into Link's arms, her face ending up inches away from his. Both their cheeks reddened from the closeness of the contact. She reluctantly pulled away and started digging through the saddlebags, pulling out the supplies needed to get through the night.

She pulled the sleeping mats out and handed them to Link, who spread them out on a patch of grass. After pulling out several more things from the saddle, she started to set camp up, starting with a fire.

Faolan gathered a few dry twigs and dead leaves from the surrounding area and placed them in a pile, the leaves on the bottom. Bending down, she scraped two claws together to cause a spark, which caught the leaves on fire. Faolan gently blew on the small flame, encouraging it to grow and catch the bigger things. Quickly she used her earth-controlling powers to create a ring of earth around the small fire, to prevent it catching the entire field.

Meanwhile, Link had caught and was in the process of cleaning a small field rabbit he caught for dinner.

'Fao, can you get some water from the well nearby? I need it for some stew.' he asked, not taking his eyes off the dead animal he was busy with.

She nodded and dug around for a pot. After finding it, she wandered to the distant well, a good half-mile away from their current position. She sighed and stopped half-way.

'Grr, this would be so much easier if i could get the water to come to me!' she thought furiously, not wanting to walk a mile there and back.

An idea hit her; perhaps she _can_ get the water to come to her, through her water ability. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the well, raising her hand towards it. Slowly, she pulled her hand towards her body, an amount of water floating through the air towards her. She smiled a bit and guided the liquid to the pot. It took another try to fill it up, but she carried the pot back to camp satisfied with her abilities. Link looked up from the rabbit as she sauntered back into camp.

'Back so soon?' he asked, amazed she was back in under 10 minutes. It normally took about 20 minutes to get there and back.

She set the water down beside the fire with a grunt and lied, 'Well, I'm a fast runner.'

He lifted an eyebrow and asked, 'How can you run with a pot filled to the brim with water and not spill a single drop?' She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and slowly sat on the ground. He cleaned his hands with some water from the pot she brought back and moved beside her, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

'You know you can always talk to me.' he murmured.

'But we barely know each-other! How can i trouble you with my problems after all you have done for me?' she practically yelled, shrugging his arm off her. 'You've given me friendship, acceptance, protection, a helping hand, care and concern, and what have i given you in return? Nothing!!' she yelled, jumping up and walking a short distance away.

Link only sat and gazed at her, absolutely stunned from her outburst. He noticed a tear slide down her face, made silver in the pale moonlight. He slowly got to his feet and strided over to her, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder.

'You have given me a lot of things' he murmured, 'You've given me friendship, someone to protect and to protect me, someone to comfort in times in need, a partner in battle, and someone to care about, and i have a feeling you feel the same way.'

She spun around and looked him in the eye. 'How do i know you won't abandon me once all of this is over with?' she asked quietly, fear showing in her glowing eyes.

He looked stunned at such a question then took her body into his arms. 'I promise i won't abandon you.' he murmured in her furry ear, making them twitch slightly.

Slowly, he felt her arms go around his torso, returning his friendly gesture.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes, murmuring, 'Sorry for going all angsty on you. I'm just not used to having someone who actually cares around.'

He only smiled softly and placed an arm around her shoulders again. 'You don't need to apologize.' was all he said before guiding her back to camp.

They sat down beside the fire before Link asked, 'Anyway, how _did_ you get from the well and back in less than 10 minutes?'

Faolan sighed and said, 'I guess you have the right to know. Well, the Goddesses gave me gifts, and the ability to control water is one of them.'

He looked surprised. 'Cool! Can you show me, please?' he asked, giving her his "puppy eyes".

She chuckled and said, 'Oh, i guess so.'

Raising a hand towards the pot of water, she pulled it back towards her body. A small amount of the liquid followed her movements. She played with it for a bit before returning it to the pot.

'Wow!' she heard him say somewhere to her right. She glanced at him and grinned. 'Well, now that I've entertained you, you need to make me some dinner.' she said, making him grumble and start preparing the stew.

After about an hour, they finally ate the simple dinner Link had made. She smiled and set her empty bowl aside.

'Thank you for dinner.' she murmured, curling up on her mat, her eyes drooping from fatigue.

He almost laughed at her curled figure; she was curled up in a ball, much like a cat would curl up.

'Your welcome.' he muttered, fully aware it would go unanswered.

He gazed at her sleeping figure with a small smile stretched across his face. He felt a strange fluttering feeling as he watched a bit of her hair fluttering every time she breathed. He frowned slightly as he pondered over what it meant

'Ah, well', he thought, laying down on his mat beside hers, still gazing at her sleeping figure, 'I'll think about it in the morning.'

***

The bright morning light blinded Faolan when she finally opened her eyes. Sitting up, she stretched her arms and tail, the furry mass bristling. Glancing at Link, she found him sleeping peacefully. She smiled gently at the sleeping figure, thinking how much he had helped her, both physically and emotionally. He was her friend and he actually _cared_ about her.

'He could make a good boyfriend, too' she thought.

Her smile turned into a frown before shaking her head. 'Whoa, where did _that_ come from?'

She smiled again before stroking his soft cheek with the back of her hand, careful not to scratch him.

'He's so cute when he's sleeping.'

A faint moan of pleasure brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down to find one of her fingers tracing his jawline, sending shivers down his spine. She smiled and gently withdrew her hand, making him frown and pout. She stifled a small giggle and continued stroking his cheek, making him sigh and smile slightly. Her smile grew bigger as she thought up a way to prank him. Lifting her tail, she tickled his nose with the tip of it. His breath hitched right before he sneezed, forcing his eyes open in the process.

Rubbing his nose, he glared at her smiling face and protested, 'I was having a good dream!'

She playfully slapped his cheek with the tip of her tail and retorted, 'Well, it's time to get up. We got a potion to buy.'

He grumbled and rubbed his cheek.

She sighed and stated, 'If you don't get up, then I'll have to make you.'

He raised his eyebrow skeptically and stated, 'Oh? Well, i guess you have to make me.'

He wanted to take those words back when he saw her evil smirk. 'O-on second thoug--' he started before she made the water from the pot dump its contents over his head. 'Ok, ok, I'm up!' he yelled, shaking his drenched bangs from his eyes.

She smirked and said, 'That's what i thought.' She made the water go back into the pot, clean and pure as ever.

Still smirking, she got up and started cleaning up the camp. After a moment, Link joined her, helping pack the saddlebags for the ride. After about 10 minutes of cleaning, Link helped Faolan up and mounted Epona in front of her. Soon the mare was trotting towards the distant walls of the castle.

As they were traveling along a small cliff, something shot in front of Epona. She reared up, spooked, and threw Link and Faolan off her. They tumbled down the steep hill and into a field of boulders. Link's head slammed against a small rock, knocking him out. Finally, they came to a halt between two rather large boulders with barely enough room for their bodies.

Faolan groaned and opened her eyes, not noticing she had closed them. Her head hurt to no end. Slowly she noticed Link landed on top of her in a rather suggestive position. His head was resting on her left breast while his left hand was resting on the other one. His legs straddled her right leg.

Her cheeks went cherry red before they paled at the sight of crimson in his golden locks. Gently, she parted his hair and came upon the wound. Upon further investigation, she found it was fairly shallow and probably was caused on a small rock, just big enough to knock him out. Using her magic, she healed it and cleaned the blood off his head with some water.

Finally getting a chance to look around, she noticed there was no way she could get Link off of her without hurting him.

'Great' she thought, 'Now i have to wait for him to wake up. I hope no-one passes by, otherwise i have a lot of explaining to do'.

Her headache intensified suddenly, causing her to hiss in pain and to squeeze her eyes shut.

'Dammit! I haven't had a headache this bad since Katie died.' she thought through another prang from her head.

She dug into the ground with her claws and gritted her teeth in an effort not to voice her pain. The back of her head felt strangely warm and sticky. Slowly, she reached up and touched the back of her head, sending a violent wave of pain through her body. Biting her lip, she brought her hand back into her line of vision to discover they were crimson. Again, she brought her hand up to her wound, but placed her palm on it.

After nearly passing out due to the intensity of the pain, she concentrated and the skin knitted back together, easing the pain until she could think clearly again. Sighing in relief, she concentrated on the task of getting Link off her without hurting him.

She couldn't just push him off, since the large boulders had them trapped on all three sides. The boulders also had very sharp sides jutting out at the top, so she couldn't lift him out. She saw one of the lower spikes had some blood on it; she concluded that's what caused her headache. She must of hit it on her way here. The only way out was the way they came.

With that idea in mind, she tried to shimmy them both out. She only got them to go forward a half-inch. After 5 more tries, she finally gave up. Faolan bent an arm back and rested her head on it, waiting for Link to wake and get them out of this awkward situation.

Finally, she heard a faint groan and felt him stir.

'Welcome back to the world of the living.' she stated sarcastically, finally seeing his eyes flutter open.

'Good to be back.' he grunted with an equal amount of sarcasm in his tone. Not recognizing his surroundings he asked, 'Where are we and why do i feel like I'm on something soft and warm with comfortable pillows?'

She blushed cherry red before answering, 'Well, we're trapped by some boulders except the way we came. And to answer your second question, you landed on me.'

His eyes widened with realization and a deep blush settled on his cheeks.

'I-i''m sorry.' he stammered, trying to push himself off her.

Her eyes widened in panic as his head unknowingly headed for the sharp edges of the rocks. Acting quickly, she grabbed his tunic and pulled him back down on her, saving his head from further injuries.

'Why did you do that?!' he asked, gazing at her suspiciously.

'There's sharp edges of rock just above us. If i didn't pull you back down, you would have impaled your head on one of them.' she explained.

Only then did she notice exactly how close both their faces were; only a few inches apart. It seemed Link noticed at that same moment. His eyes bore into hers with a mixture of nervousness, embarrassment, longing, lust, caring, and something else. Her breath hitched at the intensity of his stare, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She suddenly felt their friendship take a turn in an entirely different direction. Link's mind was muddled and foggy. Some due to his headache, but the rest he couldn't explain. He felt his hidden feelings for the girl under him intensify, but didn't know why.

Link's body moved on its own accord. His face lowered to hers and softly brushed his lips over hers, shocking them both. Her mind went numb. She felt her tail bristle under her in surprise. Link's mind suddenly became clear, and he pulled away abruptly. She looked stunned, her eyes slightly unfocused.

'W-why did you--' she started before he said, 'I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry.'

He pushed himself up a bit, still not realizing where his hand was. His hand pushed into her soft breast tissue, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Before she could stop herself, she moaned slightly.

He paused and glanced at her in worry. 'Are you hurt?' he asked, searching her face for any sign of pain.

To his surprise, she shook her head and muttered, 'Look where your hand is.'

He obeyed and widened his eyes when he saw his hand pushing into her breast. He quickly removed it, his blush growing bigger.

He opened his mouth to apologize but she cut him off, 'Don't apologize. It was an honest mistake. We have to focus on getting out of here relatively unharmed.'

He shut his mouth and nodded. He pushed himself up again and started to crawl backwards, trying his best not to cause Faolan much discomfort. After a few minutes of struggling, he finally got himself out. Faolan took a deep breath and flipped herself over, landing on her belly. She proceeded to crawl out a lot faster than Link due to her smaller size. It only took her a minute to struggle out, her tail included. Link was there waiting for her.

'I'll go on ahead to look for Epona. You stay here until i get back.' He stated, turning to go back up the steep hill.

She sighed and sat herself down on a small boulder, preparing to wait. Tapping her foot impatiently, she thought about what just happened.

'Why would he kiss me? Unless . . . . nah! He wouldn't have a crush on me! I mean, he's the _Hero of Time_, he could have any woman he wants! He wouldn't pick me over every girl in Hyrule, but he _did_ say he cares about me.' she thought to herself, kicking a rock across the ground. 'How many girls in Hyrule can say that the Hero of Time kissed them, really? I must mean a lot to him. He means a lot to me. All i _do_ know is that our friendship isn't gonna be the same after this.'

She heard the distant sounds of hooves on rock. She sat up and looked in the sound's direction. Soon enough, a green figure riding a reddish horse came into view. She breathed a sigh of relief and rushed towards Link. Epona stopped and nuzzled her, as if apologizing for throwing them off. She smiled and stroked the horse's neck.

'Well, you coming or not?' she heard Link ask impatiently.

Rolling her eyes she stated, 'Oh, hold yer hippogriffs, I'm coming.'

She mounted behind Link and held on while Epona trotted back up the hill.

'What's a hippogriff?' Link asked, confused with her choice of words.

Chuckling she replied, 'A hippogriff is a half-bird half-horse animal. "Hold your hippogriffs" is another way of saying "hold your horses"'.

He nodded as if he understood. Link steered Epona towards Hyrule Castle once again, having lost roughly an hour of riding time. They rode in silence; it wasn't awkward, but more like they were enjoying eachother's company. Finally they reached the wooden drawbridge leading to Castle Town. The sun was beginning to set once they crossed.

Link walked Epona to the nearest inn and helped Faolan off. They both walked inside and went up to the front desk.

The lady sitting there asked ,'Can I help you?'

Link leaned on the counter and asked, 'How much is it for two rooms?'

She glanced down at a paper and replied, '50 rupees.'

Link counted his money and came up short. 'Ok, how much for one room?' he asked again, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The lady glanced down again and said, '15 rupees.'

Link counted the rupees out and slid them across the counter. The lady took them and placed them in a small pouch grinning spitefully. She got up and walked over to a small shelf and picked up a small golden key.

Walking back to the two, she gave them the key and said, 'Your room is the fourth one down this hall on the right; number 26. Have a nice night.'

They picked up their stuff and headed down the hallway, stopping at door 26.

Link gave the key to Faolan and said, 'You go on ahead, i have to find Epona a stall for the night.'

She nodded and murmured, 'Ok, be careful.'

He nodded and headed towards the front door. She glanced back at him before placing the key into the lock and turning it. An audible _click_ sounded and she pushed the heavy oak door open, looking around at the room. The walls were a faded shade of light blue. The carpet matched the walls in color. The bed was a double bed with dark blue sheets and an aqua green comforter. There was a window that faced out towards Hyrule Field. She smiled and closed the door, not bothering to lock it again, and placed her things beside the bed.

* * *

_A/N Ok, the reason i made Fao have a small breakdown is because she feels a bit of a burden that Link has to lug her around. She also feels bad for not giving Link anything in return for his friendship. She is an abused girl, obviously, and i know abused people have trust issues and some have fears of being abandoned. I only put that part in there to make her seem a bit more human with feelings and emotions and to show that Link is always there for her. I thought it was a sweet moment. The "Hold your hippogryffs" thing i got from Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix and i say it all the time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are much appriecated ^_^_

_Faolan: You didn't do the disclaimer!_

_Me: SSSH!!! *covers her mouth with hand*_

_Faolan: MMPH!!_

_Link: O_o Meerkatgirl13 dosn't own Legend of Zelda. She only owns Faolan and the plot. _

_Me: You shut up!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Hiya! Here's the next chapter! There's a surprise at the end! Hint: someone bad will return. The first 5 people to guess who it is before the end of the chapter will get the next chapter dedicated to them, oh and a cookie! (::) ^_^ You know the drill, please R&R and enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

She spotted another door across the room from the bed. Out of curiosity, she walked over and opened it, revealing a good-sized bathroom, complete with a bathtub.

'Well, its been awhile since i truly bathed myself' she thought, slipping completely into the room and locking the door behind her.

She went over to the bathtub and spotted a faucet over it. 'Well, i guess Hyrule has running water, at least.' she thought before filling the tub up with steaming hot water and stripping.

Gently, she got into the tub and relaxed in the water that was soothing her sore muscles. After a minute or two, she grabbed a bar of soap and started lathering it all over a flannel she found beside the tub. She rubbed the flannel over herself, scrubbing the dirt off her skin. Soon she rubbed the soapy cloth on her tail and hair, making them shine again. Soon she carefully stepped out of the tub and started washing her dress in it.

After she was done, she "bended" the water out of her tail, hair and dress and let it go down the drain. She dressed into her undergarments and found a brush lying on the sink. Picking it up, she tried to run it through her hair, but got snagged on some knots. It took the better half of 10 minutes to get her hair smooth and shiny again, also brushing the fur on her ears. Twisting around, she grabbed her silvery tail and started brushing the knots out of it. Her tail only took about 6 minutes to brush. Looking down at the brush, she realized that she needed to clean it out. She gently pried the mass of tangled fur and hair from the bristles and dropped it into the trash bin. After looking into the mirror, she slipped her dress back on and exited the room.

Link hasn't returned yet. She was getting a bit worried; the sun was behind the mountains and the first signs of night were starting to appear. The door opened suddenly behind her. Faolan spun around and braced herself for attack. Instead Link was in the doorway looking at her in surprise.

'Why are you so tense?' he asked, setting his things beside hers.

She relaxed and said, 'Sorry, I thought someone was gonna attack me.'

He laughed and said, 'Oh'

He made his way to the unlit lantern, bumping into a chair along the way. 'Why do you have it so dark?' he asked, striking some flint to light the lantern.

'It was dark?' she asked, not noticing the room had gotten lighter.

'You can't tell?' he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

She shook her head, 'No, I can see in the dark. That's why my eyes glow at night.'

He nodded and his eyes drifted to her tail. 'I see you have bathed.' he stated, pointing to her shiny, fluffy tail.

She nodded and said, 'Ya, now it's your turn.'

He sniffed himself and grimaced. 'Ya, I guess I need a bath.' he joked, walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

Faolan smirked and laid on the bed, suddenly tired. Her eyes fluttered shut and slipped into a light doze. At the sound of a door opening, her eyes snapped open and her body sat up.

She blinked a few times to clear her eyes. Once they did, her jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight in front of her. Link was bare-chested, only in his leggings and hat. Small droplets of water still clung to his body. His hair was ruffled and messy, but looked really sexy. She quickly shut her mouth after she noticed she was staring at him. Her heart was pounding against her chest so loud she was sure he could hear it.

He looked at her quizzically and asked, 'What?'

She shook her head slightly and replied, 'Oh, nothing.'

He eyed her sceptically and sat down on the bed beside her. 'Well, I guess we should get some sleep. I could sleep on the floor, if you want.' Link suggested, gazing at her intently.

She shook her head again and said, 'Oh, no, I don't want you uncomfortable. You can sleep on the bed tonight.'

He eyed her in surprise. 'Are you sure?' he asked after a minute.

She nodded and crawled under the aqua comforter, settling into a comfortable position. She felt him crawl under the covers beside her and settle in.

'Goodnight Fao.' he murmured from beside her.

'Goodnight Link.' she whispered, closing her eyes again and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Faolan woke up to find her head on Link's bare chest and his arm resting across her belly. She blushed but didn't try to untangle herself from his warm embrace. She felt something new towards the hero, something she hasn't ever felt before. She only smiled and rested her head back on his warm chest again, closing her eyes and falling into a light doze. Link soon woke up. He flushed before nudging Faolan. Her eyes snapped open and she moved off him.

Stretching, she yawned, 'Mornin' Link.'

She heard a yawn and a murmur, 'Morning Fao.'

Smiling slightly, she got up and walking into the bathroom, brushing her hair/fur and doing her business.

As soon as she was satisfied with her appearance, she walked out of the bathroom and said, 'Your turn.'

He nodded and strode past her into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. She sighed and sat on the bed, placing her head into her clawed hands and zoned out. She didn't notice Link coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump about a mile.

'Dude, don't do that!' she exclaimed, taking deep breaths to calm herself down again.

'Sorry!' he said, smiling at her jumpiness.

She smiled and said, 'It's ok, you only startled me, that's all.'

She glanced down to see her tail was still bushy with shock. Sighing faintly, she smoothed the fur back down and stood up, shouldering her pack.

'Shall we go?' she asked Link, eying him with excitement.

He took his pack and said, 'Sure.'

Together, they left the room and gave the key back to the lady up front. Faolan followed Link to a nearby stable where they retrieved Epona.

'Wait' Faolan said as they got on Epona, 'Did we get the green potion yet?'

Link nodded and said, 'Ya, I got it last night after I put Epona in the stable.'

She nodded and asked, 'So now we go to the forest?'

Link nodded and set Epona into a fast trot. They traveled out of Castle Town and into the bright field. Link steered Epona towards the distant forest and let her gallop across the green sea of grass. Faolan leaned back, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair and fur.

Link glanced back and said, 'Don't lean back too far, you'll fall off.'

She nodded and tightened her grip on Link's waist. Due to their speed, they got to the forest by the time the sun was at its peak.

'Well, this is it.' Link announced, pulling on Epona's reigns sharply.

They came to a complete stop at an entrance that resembled a huge hollowed-out log. Link dismounted and helped Faolan slide off. He took Epona's reigns and led them through the maze of trees. Faolan stayed close to him, since the forest creeped her out. She kept hearing strange noises through the trees; the sounds amplified due to her enhanced hearing. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they passed though one last wooden tunnel and into bright light. There, were some small children playing with glowing fairies. They looked no older than 12.

A girl with green hair came running up to them yelling gleefully, 'Link! You're back!!'

The other children stopped what they were doing and came running towards them with similar exclamations. Link grinned and hugged most of them.

'It's good to be back.' he commented, looking around his forest home.

One of the Kokiris tugged on Faolan's dress and asked, 'Who are you?'

The wolf-girl grinned and replied, 'My name is Faolan, I'm a friend of Link's.'

The green-haired Kokiri came up and said, 'Hi I'm Saria! Nice to meet you!'

The wolf-girl grinned and looked around, only to spot a red-headed Kokiri sulking beside a tree-house.

She nudged Link and asked, 'Who is that?'

Link looked and spotted the same small figure. 'Oh, that's Mido, he's sort of the leader here.' Link whispered into Faolan's ear.

He looked around at the Kokiri and asked, 'Do any of you know where we can get some fairy flower?'

Saria nodded vigorously while the others shook their heads sadly. 'I do! Want me to show you where it is? She asked enthusiastically.

Faolan couldn't help but smile at the girl's outburst.

'Sure.' Faolan said, making Saria take her hand and drag her towards the entrance of the Lost Woods again.

Faolan laughed and grabbed Link's hand as they went by. The three ran through the winding trees again until Saria stopped in a beautiful green meadow.

'There it is!' Saria said, pointing to a plant with beautiful yellow and blue flowers that resembled the fairies that floated around everywhere.

Link took a small bottle from his pack, strode over to the plant, and carefully picked some of the blue and yellow flowers, along with a few leaves. After a few moments, he stood up and pocketed the bottle.

'Well, all we need now is a tuft of wolfs' fur.' he said, walking back to them.

Faolan gestured to her tail and said, 'We can take some of my fur instead.'

Without waiting for an answer, she reached back, grabbed her tail, and pulled some strands from it, making her flinch. Link only stared at her, but pulled out yet another bottle and gave it to her. She dropped the strands in it and stoppered it.

'Well, we have everything.' she stated brightly, clutching the glass tightly.

Faolan turned to Saria and asked, 'Can you lead us back please?'

The girl nodded and took Faolan's hand again. Faolan took Link's hand again as they followed Saria out of the meadow and into the forest again. Faolan tried to memorize the path, but there were too many trees that looked alike. She only sighed quietly and let the small girl lead them through the winding path. Finally after one final wooden tunnel, they came upon the Kokiri Forest. Faolan breathed a sigh of relief. She saw Epona tied up beside a tree-house on the far side of the clearing.

'Wanna see my house?' she heard Link ask form beside her.

Turning to look at him, she smiled and nodded. He took her hand and led her to the tree-house on the far side of the clearing. He led Faolan up the ladder and into his house.

'Well, here's my house. I hope you like it.' He said, blushing when he saw it was still a mess; he forgot to clean it before he left to save Hyrule.

The wolf-girl grinned and sat on his double-bed, her eyes glowing in the dim light.

'I love it.' she stated, gazing at him in happiness, 'It may need some cleaning, but overall, it's perfect!'

He grinned, happy that she was happy, and sat down beside her. 'I'm glad you like it.' he said, grinning at her.

Her ears swiveled around to point towards the door. 'Someone's coming' she muttered.

'Link! Come out to play!' a girlish voice called up to them.

Link stood up and helped Faolan off the mattress. Together, they walked out to the balcony and saw Saria and some other Kokiris waving to them. Link waved while Faolan smiled gently down at them.

'Hey! Why are you up there with Link, Faolan?' one girl called from below curiously.

'Well, he was only showing me around. We have to leave again soon.' she called down to them.

They all looked sad, their small faces twisted into pouts.

'But' she added, 'We might come back and stay here.'

Their pouts immediately turned to wide smiles. Faolan couldn't help but grin at their smiles as they turned and ran off to play tag.

'We should be leaving.' Link said form her left, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She tuned and nodded. Instead of climbing down the ladder, she jumped over the railing and landed on the ground safely. Link did the same, but she saw him flinch slightly when he hit the ground. Link untied Epona and helped Faolan mount her before swinging himself on.

'You're leaving already?!' Saria exclaimed sadly, the other Kokiri gathering around the mare.

Link nodded and said, 'Ya, we're on a mission. We need to get some things done then we'll come back.'

The Kokiri only nodded sadly and yelled out "goodbye" as they cleared a path for Epona. Link nudged the mare and made her trot to the wooden tunnel. They turned and waved goodbye before entering the dark tunnel. They weaved through the maze of trees again before crossing a wooden bridge and through another tunnel to get to Hyrule Field.

They immediately knew something was wrong. There was thick black smoke issuing from the distant castle and the sounds of screams permeated the air. Suddenly there was a deep, booming laugh that made Faolan's fur stand on end. Link's face visibly paled as he recalled that laugh. Suddenly a high scream tore through the air, making Faolan cringe and whimper slightly.

'The Princess!!' Link yelled and spurred Epona into galloping towards the castle.

Faolan held on tight as she watched the smoke get larger with every second that passed.

'Oh God, please let the Princess be safe.' she thought as they rode through the broken drawbridge.

Link pulled on the reigns sharply and they both dismounted when they saw the castle. It was black and floating above the earth, a pool of molten lava underneath it. Both their Triforces started glowing brightly. They paused to glance at their hands then at each-other.

'You are gonna stay here, where you won't get hurt.' Link ordered, looking Faolan in the eye.

Her expression hardened. 'No!' she told him stubbornly, refusing to let him face Gannondorf by himself.

He sighed and took her by the shoulders. 'You mean too much to me. I can't stand there and let you get hurt, or possibly killed!' he stated firmly, shaking her a bit.

She looked him straight in the eye and said, 'I'm coming with you! You mean a lot to me, and I can't let my best friend go face the King of Evil alone! What kind of friend would let their best friend go through a battle alone?'

Before he could respond, a booming laughter issued form the air above them. They both snapped their heads up to see Gannondorf himself, floating above them and eying the pair with hatred.

'Ah, Link, it's been awhile.' he boomed, landing a distance away from the two.

Link drew his sword and spat, 'How did you escape?!'

A cruel smile formed on the man's hideous lips before he said, 'I expected you to come running when your little princess was threatened, but I see you have found a new lover.'

His cruel red eyes turned to Faolan's hate-filled green ones. 'I admit, she is pretty, for a mutant!' he boomed, making Faolan and Link cringe at the volume of his voice.

'But no matter!! You, Faolan, WILL be mine! You will bear my child, whom I will make my most loyal servant!', the older man roared.

He raised his hand and a ball of dark energy formed in it. Before they could react, the ball flew from his hand and hit Faolan, encasing her in a green crystalline prison.

'Now you can join our dear princess.' He said, then turned to Link, who was banging on the green crystal, trying to get Faolan out.

'If you want them back, then hand over your life for theirs. I will be waiting for you.' Gannondorf snarled and rose up into the air again, bringing Faolan with him.

Link fell to his knees and screamed in fury, banging his fists on the hard-packed ground. He raised his head and gazed at the black structure with hatred and fury.

'I _will_ get them back safely, even if it kills me!' he thought furiously, shakily getting to his feet. He sheathed his sword and started towards the long, black bridge connecting the castle to the earth.

'I'm coming Fao.'

* * *

_A/N Oooh Gannondorf's back! Sadly, this means that the story is coming to a close, but i'm thinking about a sequel! So if you DO want a sequel, please tell me via PMs of reviews! If not, then please dont flame or bash. ^_^_

_Sadly, i do not own Legend of Zelda or its characters. But i DO own Faolan and Anatu, along with this plot ^_^_

_~Meerkatigrl13_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Thank you all that reviewed, i really apprecate it! Ok, i know some of you want a sequal, but i'm having a bit of trouble coming up with a good plot; any suggestions? please PM or review to suggest plots. please and thank you! ^_^ Well, here's the next chapter and second to last chapter of this story. Warning: epic battle is about to take place! lol._

* * *

_Faolan's PoV_

I watched the ground and Link's face fade as Gannondorf and I made our way towards the castle.

'You will be joining our princess shortly.' I heard the cruel man say next to me after landing in the castle.

I didn't say a word, only staring straight ahead stubbornly. I was taken to a rather large room with a huge organ standing against the wall. The room gave off a pinkish glow, however. Looking for the source, I gasped when I found it. Princess Zelda was in a corner of the room, also trapped by a crystalline cage, but pink in color.

She gasped when she saw me enter. 'Oh, Faolan, not you too!' she exclaimed sadly, my cage floating closer until we were next to each-other.

I nodded sadly, gazing at her with sorrow. 'How did bastard break out?' I asked, referring to Gannondorf as "bastard".

She sighed and said, 'I really don't know. All I know is that one of the sages was tricked.'

I sighed and looked bitterly at the green walls. 'I hate being the "damsel in distress"' I muttered. I tapped the wall with one of my claws, making a small chip flake off.

Flicking my tail in surprise, I tapped it again and another chip fell off. An idea popped into my head.

Raising my hand, I brought it down on the wall hard, making a horrible sound, but making a medium chunk fall off and onto the floor. I repeated the process with my other hand. Another chunk fell off. Soon the floor of the cage was littered with emerald flakes and pieces. I drew back a fist and punched the weakened crystal, making a small crack appear. The crack ran up to the top and made a rather large piece fall on my head. I saw stars and slumped against the stronger side of my cage. Soon the room and Zelda's worried face went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to a familiar white room. Groaning, I sat up and looked around. Din, Farore, Nayru, Anatu, and a girl with a cloak on were standing together a short distance away from where I sat.

I gazed at them in confusion before asking, 'Why am I here again?'

Din came forward, dragging the girl behind her.

I gasped as I recognized the girl; she looked almost exactly like me, except different! She had ruby red eyes, much like Dark's. Her hair was silver except for her pure black ends. Her tail and ears were black with hints of silver and orange in it.

'Faolan, this is your darker self.' Din said gently, gesturing to the girl, me.

'You need to defeat Gannondorf beside Link, and you will need a new morph.' the goddess continued, 'Your darker self will be the key to Gannondorf's death. She is your new morph.'

I looked at the girl and she looked at me. She came forward and put a hand on my heart. She closed her eyes before I felt tingly again. She faded away and I felt more powerful.

'You need to go, otherwise the Hero of Time and the Chosen Princess will perish.' Anatu called, her sisters nodding.

I nodded and said, 'Take me back. It's time to kick some Gerudo ass.'

Din smiled faintly before my vision went black again.

'Good-luck Faolan, Savior of Time.'

* * *

I groaned and my eyes fluttered open. I noticed I wasn't in my cage and that Zelda was kneeling above me. In the background, I heard the sound of swords clanging. Zelda's worried look changed to mild relief when she saw me moving.

'You're awake!' she exclaimed quietly, glancing back to the battle and her face became worried again.

'What happened?' I asked, trying to sit up.

'Well, you got hit by a pretty big piece of crystal, and that knocked you out. Link came in right before you were taken to Gannondorf's private chambers. He's here and battling Gannondorf right now.' She explained quickly, glancing up once again.

I managed to sit up and saw Link exchanging blows with the man twice his size. I nearly screamed when Gannondorf's sword nearly chopped Link in half. The elf quickly back-flipped, just barely avoiding the deadly sword, and charged in to strike a blow.

Placing a claw against the stone behind me, I struggled to my feet, swaying a bit.

'What are you doing?! You'll be killed!' Zelda screeched from below me, trying to tug me back down.

I glanced down at her and said, 'Without me, Hyrule will succumb to evil. I have to help Link.'

She looked at me for a second before she let me go. I nodded my thanks and concentrated on the image of my darker self.

I immediately felt the changes begin. My black hair turned silver as the ends turned black. I felt my claws grow longer and sharper. My tail and ears turned black and contrasted sharply against my silvery hair. I felt my weariness fade, feeling myself become stronger and faster. Finally, duo swords formed into my hands as a final touch.

I glared at Gannondorf and growled loudly. I charged into the battle head-on, jumping and scoring a blow on the man's upper back.

Gannondorf howled in pain and spun around, his eyes widening when he saw me. I smirked and flicked my tail before swinging one of my swords, connecting with his armored knee. His face screwed up in fury and he swung his enormous sword at me. I stepped to one side and let the sword come down beside me before jumping up and spinning, letting my claws rake over his unprotected face. He howled in pain and spun around, swinging his sword at Link.

Taking this opportunity, I bended the water from the air and swung it, freezing it once it engulfed his head. He spun around again, catching me off guard, and slashed me from my left shoulder to my right shoulder.

Screaming in pain, I backed up a few steps but rushed into battle again, boiling hot water at the tips of my swords. Gannondorf managed to shatter the ice and was exchanging blows with Link again. The older man slashed Link's leg, leaving a long gash in it. I slashed at his face, both leaving a long gash in it and burning the surrounding flesh. He howled in pain and slashed at me again. I narrowly avoid being chopped in half. I jumped up and hit him on the head with the hilt of my sword. He took a few steps back with a dazed look on his face. Link took this opportunity to slash at the man until Gannondorf fell to his knees. I stepped up and slashed Gannondorf down his back. He screamed a final time before he slumped over, dead. I sheathed my swords and rushed to the Princess.

'I'm alright, just a bit shaken up.' she said once I reached her.

'Are you sure?' I asked, giving Zelda a look-over for any injuries she was hiding.

She nodded and looked at the body behind me apprehensively. 'Are you sure he's dead?' she asked, still gazing at the body.

As if to answer her question, Gannondorf's right hand started to glow. I watched in horror as the man I thought was dead stood up and bellowed savagely, like a wild animal. His clothes ripped apart and the roof crumbled and caved as he transformed into a horrible beast unlike any other.

Suddenly pupil-less white eyes turned to meet mine in a deadly glare. I wanted to move, but I couldn't run. I was frozen in place by fear and dread.

'_Remember,' _a voice whispered in my ear,_ '__You are destined to defeat Gannondorf and save Hyrule.' _

I gulped and ran towards the beast, screaming at the top of my lungs. Soon another voice joined mine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Link running slightly behind me. The beast roared and swung its enormous duo swords at us. One crashed into the stone ground beside me.

I could immediately tell it didn't really know how to use the swords; it was using them like two separate blades. I saw this as an advantage. As long as it was using them wrong, it couldn't score that many successful blows. But the blows it could manage to score would be powerful, even fatal.

With that in mind, I quickly scuttled between the monster's legs and whacked the tail once. The beast roared and Link shot an arrow laced with light into each of the beast's eyes. It roared again and fell to the ground. Link and I jumped forward and tried to score as many blows we could before the beast stood up. It roared and stood up, swinging its duo swords madly in an attempt to hit one of us. We dodged each swing easily; jumping and rolling out of the way each time.

I snuck a glance at Link and saw him favoring his injured leg. It was obviously causing him pain, but this was neither the place nor time to heal it. His eyes caught mine and he nodded once. I nodded back and focused on the monster.

A blade crashed down right beside me again. Instead of rolling out of the way, I jumped on it and gripped the spine of the sword tightly.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!' Link bellowed from below me, dodging another swing.

As the sword I was on swung upwards, I took a deep breath and jumped off, landing on the monster's horn. It noticed me and swung frantically at me. I held on to the horn as best I could. Finally my hand slipped and I was flung off, flying high into the air and landing hard on the ground.

'FAOLAN!!!' I heard Link and Zelda scream at the same time.

Groaning, I sat up and shakily got to my feet to see Gannon advancing towards me.

'If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground.' I muttered before closing my eyes and sending a quick prayer to the four goddesses.

By the time I opened my eyes again, Gannon was upon me. It glared at me and raised an arm over his head for the final blow. Anger bubbled in me and I felt my mouth start to burn. The heat intensified as my anger grew. Suddenly, I was so much taller, almost as tall as the hideous beast in front of me. The burning became fire as I opened my mouth in surprise. I directed the fire so that it engulfed the beast, making it bellow in pain. I swung my tail into the beast's head only to discover my tail was covered in silvery scales instead of fur.

I felt something crawling up my back. Soon I saw Link jump off of my head and swing vertically down the beast's length. The beast stopped roaring and slumped over, whimpering in pain. I suddenly shrunk and I saw my tail become furry again. Link's sword suddenly started glowing. He glanced at it, stepped forward and stabbed Gannon in the forehead.

'Six sages . . . now is the time!' Zelda yelled from behind me. 'You ancient gods who created Hyrule. . . open the eternal gates. . . banish this creature of evil darkness incarnate to the distant nether-world!' she screeched, her words having a certain magic to them.

Suddenly the monster before me was engulfed in a bright light then disappeared. Link lowered his sword and breathed a sigh of relief.

He sheathed his sword and tried to limp towards me. His injured leg trembled and gave out on him, making him fall on the stone. I sighed, morphed back into my normal self then limped towards Link's fallen figure. Kneeling beside him, I placed a hand on the long gash on his leg, making him hiss in pain, and used my magic to knit the skin back together.

'Do you have any more injuries?' I asked, looking him over for any more wounds.

'No, but you're injured.' he replied, looking at the long tear in the upper part of my dress.

I looked down and saw my wound was bleeding. I pressed my right hand to the wound and the skin knitted itself back together, only leaving a white scar in its place.

'Nice fight.' I stated once I was done.

A small, tired smile wormed its way across his lips as he said, 'Thanks. You did a good job, too.'

He turned serious then. 'But don't do anything crazy ever again! I was afraid you would get killed! You have to absolutely _insane_ to do that stunt!' He stated sternly.

I chuckled and flashed him a playful smile, 'Who said I was sane?'

He opened his mouth, paused, then closed it again, shaking his head. That only made me chuckle and stand up, offering him a hand. He took it and I pulled him up, turning to go back to the princess. She only gazed at us in awe.

'How did you transform into a dragon, Faolan?!' she asked as soon as we got there.

I smiled and said, 'Well, the goddesses gave me gifts to aid me, and shape-shifting was one of them.'

She shook her head and said, 'I thank you on behalf of all of Hyrule, Link, Hero of time and Faolan, Savior of Time, for ridding the land of Gannondorf's evil once again. You two may go and do whatever you please.'

Link and I smiled. I reached down and helped Zelda up.

'I have a question.' I said before Zelda nodded her head for me to continue.

'Well, is it possible for me to become a citizen of Hyrule?' I asked.

She nodded and said, 'Of course! I already consider you a citizen'

I smiled and embraced the older woman.

'Thank you!' I whispered.

'Your welcome, but make sure you take good care of Link.' she whispered back, returning my friendly gesture.

I felt my cheeks redden as I pulled back. She smiled and winked at me.

'Fao, we gotta get back to Doctor Mizumi.' Link said, making me turn and face him.

'Goodbye Princess Zelda, hopefully we'll get this place cleaned up soon.' I called over my shoulder as Link dragged me away.

We ran down a spiral staircase and through some huge rooms littered with human bones and weapons. Finally we stepped out of huge black oak doors and across a long bridge to where Epona was patiently waiting.

She whinnied in relief when she saw us. We mounted the mare and took off out of town and towards Lake Hylia. It only took us a few hours due to our speed. We screeched to a halt outside Doctor Mizumi's house and dismounted, our supplies in hand.

During the ride here, I came to an important conclusion; I like the way I am and I don't want to change it. We knocked and waited for the doctor. The door flew open and a very scared-looking doctor stood in the doorway.

'Come in-come in!' he said hurriedly, practically pushing us in and slamming the door behind us.

'Are the rumors of Gannondorf's return true?' he asked us immediately.

'Yes, but we already took care of him.' Link said after glancing at me.

The doctor looked relieved. 'Alright, now for the ingredients.' he said briskly, holing his hands out expectantly.

We handed him the bottles before I said, 'Doctor Mizumi, I've came to an important decision. I don't want to change the way I am. You can keep the supplies for other experiments, but no clones.'

He looked a bit disappointed, but said, 'I kind of suspected this might happen. It's alright. You two may go.'

Link and I nodded and murmured out thanks before exiting.

Before we mounted Epona again, Link took me towards the edge of the lake with an embarrassed look on his face.

'Faolan, I have something important to tell you.' he muttered, looking me in the eye.

I knew this was serious; he never used my full name unless he was serious.

'Yes?' I asked cautiously, confusion written on my features.

His cheeks went red as he stuttered, 'I-I've been feeling weird f-feelings towards you. A-And I think I k-know why.'

I tilted my head to one side and let him continue.

He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye before saying, 'I like you more than a friend. I was wondering if you wanted to court or something like that.'

I was absolutely stunned. Suddenly everything became clear, from the blushes to the weird feelings when I was around him.

'Of course! I would be honored to be your girlfriend.' I whispered.

He embraced me and whispered, 'Well, your stuck with me, my little wolf.'

'Hey! No lovey-dovey stuff in my yard!' the doctor shouted from behind us.

I pulled away and faced the doctor, yelling back, 'Fuck you!'

He grumbled and went back into his house, muttering about "ungrateful kids".

Link took my hand and helped me on Epona, hoisting himself on after me. I wrapped my arms around him, looking forward to the future beside my Hero.

_

* * *

_

A/N Ya, this is my first time writing a battle scene. So how did i do on it? Bad? Good? Sucked? please let me know how i did on it. Well, i'll be posting the final chapter soon, then maybe on to the sequal! Trust me, this is NOT gonna be the last time you see Faolan. ^_^ please R&R and have a nice day!

_~Meerkatgirl13_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Here's the very last chapter of this story =*( But, don't worry, as soon as i have a good plot-line in my head, i'll start on the sequal! This is NOT the last time you're gonna see Fao! Oh, and today i turn 15! ^_^ well, instead of you guys giving me something, i'm giving you this chapter! ^_^ Well, please R&R and have a great day!

* * *

_5 months later_

I gazed at the trees of the Kokiri Forest, smiling faintly at the Kokiri playing in the field. Link was inside cooking dinner for both of us.

Hearing the whoosh of wings close by, I looked up to see a messenger hawk bearing the mark of the royal family swoop down and landing on my outstretched arm. I took the message out of the tube on its back and gave it a small piece of bread. It gobbled it down and took off. I had become proficient in reading hylian during these past few months, but speaking it was a diffrent matter; thankfully Link and the Kokiri are slowly teaching me.

_Dear Link and Faolan, _

_You are officially invited to a ball on the first day of summer at noon to celebrate my birth-day. There will be music, dancing, and a feast held at sunset. I would be thoroughly pleased if you can come._

_Best of wishes,_

_Princess Zelda_

I looked up from the letter with a smile on my face. We were invited to a party!

'Fao, dinner's ready!' Link's voice floated from the house, along with the smell of stew.

I turned and strolled into the dim room with the letter in hand. Link was already sitting at the table, waiting for me to sit down so we could eat.

I smiled and said, 'Thank you for cooking dinner.'

I set the letter on the edge of the table, sat down and started eating.

'So, where did you get this letter?' Link asked, picking it up and reading it.

'Princess Zelda has invited us to her birthday party on the first day of summer.' I stated, taking another bite of the steaming stew.

Link looked surprised as he set the letter back down. 'Well, we have to go. Perhaps we should buy her a gift.' He stated, taking his spoon and devouring a bite.

I set my spoon down and said, 'No, we won't buy her a gift; we'll make it for her.'

I took out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink and set it in front of me. 'Any ideas?' I asked, unstopping the ink and dipping the quill in it.

'Hmm, what about a necklace?' he suggested.

I wrote it down and asked, 'What about an ocarina?'

He nodded and said, 'I think she'll like that since I still have the ocarina of time.'

I smiled and said, 'Well, I guess we could make both of them for her.'

I finished my stew off and took both of our dishes to the sink to wash them. Link joined me to help. He rinsed while I washed. A small smile came across his lips before he flicked his fingertips at me, spraying me with water. I flicked my fingertips and sprayed him with white suds. We both chuckled and finished the dishes off. After drying our hands on a nearby towel, Link wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on top of my head.

'Your pretty.' he murmured, his warm breath tickling my ears.

'Why, thank you.' I muttered, resting my hands on his.

Yawning I said, 'Well, I think I'll start on the gifts tomorrow. Goodnight Link'.

I laid down on our bed and covered myself up with the blanket. Soon after I closed my eyes I felt Link lay down beside me and wrap his warm arms around me.

'Goodnight Fao.' He whispered before he fell asleep.

_2 weeks later_

Link and I made our way through Castle Town to the square where the party was being held. Princess Zelda's birthday party is today and we were dressed our best for the occasion. In Link's hands were the wrapped gifts we made for her. We made our way to the table filled with gifts and left ours there perched on some others. We made our way to where the buffet was and helped ourselves to some food while we waited for Princess Zelda to arrive.

'What do you think of this party so far?' Link asked, glancing at me.

I shrugged and said, 'Well, it's nothing like the parties I'm used to.'

He nodded, took my hand and led me away from the crowd. 'I bet you don't really like that much noise.' Link stated with a smile.

I smiled gratefully and said, 'Yes, thank you'.

'The Princess is here!' a young child squealed in joy.

Hand-in-hand, we made our way through the crowd to see Princess Zelda step out of a carriage. She smiled widely at the crowd and her eyes landed on us.

'Link, Faolan! I'm so happy you can come!' she shouted, pulling us in for hugs.

'Of course we're here! Why wouldn't we come?' I asked, hugging her back.

She pulled away and hugged Link. He smiled and hugged her back. She pulled away and faced the crowd.

'I thank you all for coming! Let the festivities begin!' she announced to the crowd, who let up a loud cheer and started filing for the various game booths.

Zelda turned to me and asked, 'Does this belong to you?'

She produced something from her sleeves and handed it to me.

'Yes! This is my Ipod!' I exclaimed, turning it over in my hands. 'How did you get a hold of this?' I asked, tucking it into my purse.

'Well, Talon from Lon-Lon Ranch came to me with a small wooden chest asking if I could get it open. Once I opened it, I found the most curious objects in it. I took them to my most brilliant scientist and he figured out how to work one of them. As soon as he pressed a certain button, music started playing. We managed to get a few songs playing. A few of them I know we could mimic, so I sent the best musicians and singers to learn the songs in time for the party. Their warming up before they have to preform this evening.' she said, looking at my stunned expression.

'Oh wow' ,was all I could manage to say.

Zelda giggled at my expression and added, 'Well, I made the scientist turn it off before the power ran out. He's now working on a way to make it run on sunlight.'

I nodded and said, 'That's cool.'

I felt Link take my hand and squeeze it a bit. Smiling, I glanced over at him to see that he was gazing at me with affection in his eyes.

'Let's go play some games.' he suggested, dragging me towards the game booths.

We played until the sun sunk behind the mountains.

'Let the dancing begin!' Zelda called out over the crowd.

A band started playing a really pretty song. A few couples led their partners out on the dance-floor and started dancing. Link grinned and led me to the dance-floor. He took my hand and placed it in his and placed his other hand on my waist.

'I never knew you knew how to dance.' I said with a smirk as we spun around other couples.

He smirked and dipped me low. The song ended and the band struck up a new tune, a tune that sounded really familiar. My eyes widened as the title struck me.

'Once upon a December.' I whispered as the singer started singing.

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

Link led me into a slow waltz, our bodies spinning gracefully across the dance floor.

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,_

_Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_

We didn't part after the song was over. We only kept dancing as other melodies floated around us.

'You know, I like having you as a girlfriend' Link whispered in my ear, making me smile and blush a bit.

'I like having you as a boyfriend.' I whispered back, smiling up at him as our slow dance continued.

He smiled and leaned down until our noses were almost touching.

'Good, 'cuz I'm not giving you up.' he whispered before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

A spark ran down both of our spines once our lips touched. I responded immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. I felt his arms go around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm body. I've waited over 5 months for this moment and by gods I'm gonna enjoy it! We broke apart and leaned our foreheads together, smiling and blushing. Link took my hand again and continued our dancing until the princess started opening her presents. We smiled at each-other and followed the crowd, hand-in-hand.

'_Faolan' _someone whispered into my ear, _'You and Link will be needed to rid another land from their evil. It won't happen soon. We'll call once it's time. Good-luck.'_

I smiled and looked towards the glowing moon. I knew that was one of the Goddesses contacting me. Link squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead.

I can't wait to see what the future holds for us.

All I know is that Link and I will stand beside each-other through it all; and that is all I will ever need.

~:~:~:The End:~:~:~

* * *

_A/N *Sniff* i'm gonna miss writing chapters for this story! =*( The ending kinda hints at the sequal._

_Song: Once upon a December- from the movie Anastasia_

_I don't own LoZ, i only own Faolan, Anatu, and the plot!_

_~Meerkatgirl13_


	12. AN

**Ok, for those who are wondering (mainly unanimous) I got the idea of waterbending (and earthbending) from the show Avatar: the Last Airbender. So, you get 95 cookies (::) unanimous for your observation! I might use a Twilight Princess for the sequal, but i might make a crossover or a triple crossover. I dunno yet. Thank you all who have reviewed, author alerted, favorated, and story alerted, you guys have been really supportive! I'll try to start writing as soon as i get a good idea! ^_^**

**'Til next time!**

**~Meerkatgirl13**


End file.
